From Across the Pond
by Jujukeck
Summary: CEO of Grey Enterprises, Christian Grey, is not happy about having to travel to London for work. One night he sees a beautiful stranger but before he can find out who she is, she's gone. Resigned that he will never know who the beauty is, imagine his surprise when she turns out to be one of his new employees. All characters are property of EL James.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **APOV**

 **These** past couple of days have been amazing. The Kavanaghs gave Kate and me a trip to London as a graduation present. This is my first time out of the United States.

Kate's brother Ethan came with us to visit some of his friends he met last year. We're staying at this fancy hotel called the Covent Garden Hotel - It's the fanciest place I've ever been. Each room is decorated differently. Our room has blue and white striped walls with blue patterned drapes. The king bed is gigantic and the plush headboard almost reaches to the ceiling. It's luxurious and quaint at the same time.

I've promised Ray at least one call to let him know I'm doing OK. "Hi Daddy. I hope it's not too early; I'm not good at the time difference thing."

"Hey Annie. Any time is a good time to talk to you. So what have you been up to?"

"We've been having so much fun. Yesterday we had afternoon tea at the Brasserie. Our table was filled with all these different cakes, scones with clotted cream, and little tea sandwiches. My favorite were the Coronation Chicken Salad sandwiches. I felt like I could have been the Queen myself here. And, of course, I had my favorite English breakfast tea."

"That sounds great, Annie. I'm glad you're having a good time. Be careful, OK?"

"Yes, Daddy. Bye"

"Bye, honey."

I miss Ray. He's been my rock. I was nervous he would be upset the Kavanaghs gave me such an expensive gift but he was all for it. I want to make sure I remember everything we've done, so I replay our trip so far in my head. I sigh to myself at all the great experiences far.

Last night we saw 'An American in Paris' at the Dominion Theatre in the West End. It was such an experience. I fell in love with the characters. Of course the story isn't set that much differently from most of my favorite books. It made me want to have a grand romance where I am swept off my feet. I think that is just a dream though.

Today for fun we went to King's Cross Station and posed for pictures at platform 9 ¾. Then we got a bird's eye view on the London Eye. At first I was nervous but once I saw the view I was captivated and forgot about my fears.

After, Ethan and his friends took us to Maman Le Mot which is a secret bistro where it's like we're in 1943 and we have to do a secret mission for the French resistance. It was so much fun and when we finished we ended up in an area that looked like Moulin Rouge where we had a delicious three course dinner and drinks. I'm glad the guys were with us because between all of the laughter and drinks I'm not sure we'd make it back to the hotel OK.

This morning we went to the Tower of London and the Tower Bridge. Ethan pretended like he was going to lock Kate away in the tower until she threatened to tell their mom about the time he tried to smoke oregano thinking it would be like pot. Their mom couldn't figure out where her oregano got to in the kitchen. They always make me laugh when they are together and it makes me wish I had a brother like him.

After a lunch of authentic fish and chips served in newspaper with fried candy bars for dessert we rented Boris bikes and rode around Hyde Park. I never laughed so hard as when Ethan and his friends were showing us their "sick tricks" on the bikes. Half the time I was laughing so hard I couldn't even pedal.

Now I'm in the hotel bar waiting for Kate so we can have a quick drink before heading out for the evening. As I'm drinking a pint and checking texts on my phone I look up and see the most gorgeous man in the world. He's muscular and strong looking, his hair has a chaotic look to it with these shimmering copper highlights. And his eyes - his eyes are a shade of gray I've never seen before making him look so deep and so complicated. Suddenly our eyes connect. _Shit_. I've been totally busted staring at a complete stranger. I can feel myself start to blush. Just when I think I see his lips curl with a hint of a smile Kate comes in and breaks my trance. She looks really good wearing a red long sleeved mini dress with her strawberry blonde locks pinned up into a messy bun.

She lent me one of her dresses: a short black lace dress that hugs the curves that I actually have and her Christian Louboutin black very prive peep-toe red soled pumps. If it weren't for Kate and her closet I would always be wearing my jeans. These shoes are gorgeous and unlike me, they embody sexuality.

As we're walking out of the bar we walk past the Greek god and I make eye contact again. I could have sworn I heard a sharp intake of breath but if it was it was probably over Kate. She could have any man wrapped around her finger. I wish I had half of her confidence.

The next couple of days we were total tourists visiting all of the must-see sights London and trips to Stonehenge and the homes of Jane Austen and Thomas Hardy. Looking at the enchanting landscape around us it's easy to see how they were able to write novels of love found and lost.

We're leaving today and of course we're running late. I think Kate will be late to her own funeral trying to get her hair and makeup just right.

 **CPOV**

 **There** are some issues at our London offices so I've had to stay here for a week. I'm not really happy. The hotel I usually stay at is closed for renovations so I'm stuck here. I will admit that the suite is nice although a bit too colorful for my tastes. I sometimes wonder why I get these huge suites when it's always just me. But then who would I take? Certainly not a sub so that pretty much means just family. My only 'friend' Elena has been trying to get a hold of me but I'm ignoring her. Lately I've found her to be annoying and feel like maybe I've grown out of her. I guess we don't really need each other anymore and we never truly had anything in common except for sex.

I'm bored, so tonight instead of working I'm sitting here in the hotel bar enjoying a glass of Sancerre. I look up and see this beautiful brown haired angel. Her hair looks like silk, her skin of porcelain, and the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen. She's absolutely captivating. I sit, studying her expressions, reading what I can imagine are texts as she smiles one minute and furrows her brows the next. I don't think she knows how radiant she is. Just then she looks up at me and our eyes lock. She's more than beautiful, she's breathtaking. She starts to blush this rosy pink from her neck up to her cheeks. I feel something unfamiliar - more than lust. I mean, I'd love to fuck her in every possible way but there's something else that I can't quite place my finger on. Before I can even make a move to get up and talk to her, something I never do, her friend comes and they leave the bar. She walks past me, her shapely long legs floating her past me. My heart rate spikes and my pants get suddenly tight forcing me to take in a quick breath to try and calm myself. This girl plays on my mind all night and even in my dreams. No one has ever affected me like the beautiful stranger.

A couple of days later I'm finally checking out so I can take my jet back home to Seattle when suddenly, this mane of beautiful chestnut hair is all arms and legs falling into me. By instinct I reach out and catch her. When she looks up I see it's her - the beautiful stranger. That unfamiliar feeling is there again. Her shimmering blue eyes look up at me. She blushes letting me know I have the same affect on her.

"Um, I'm sorry, uh…" she looks up at me questioningly.

I smile at her. "Christian…"

She tries to catch her breath, "Thank you, Christian. I'm Anastasia."

Before we have another chance to speak her friend yells, "Ana! Come on! We're going to miss the flight!"

Ana looks over at her friend and then to me. She quickly and politely thanks me again and is gone. _Damn._ The things I could do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **CPOV**

 **No** sooner do I get back from London do I have to go to WSU for a meeting with the Environmental Science Department. If I weren't interested in their projects on ecological and sustainable farming, I wouldn't make time for this. But, I am one of their major benefactors.

"Mr. Grey. I'm so glad you could come to campus." She stands to shake my hand as I enter the room.

"Dr. Hampton, my pleasure. What can I do for you today?"

She looks at me and is completely unaffected by my looks or my demeanor. "First I wanted to say how sorry I am that you were unable to give the commencement address at this year's graduation. I think it would have been a great benefit for the graduates to hear from someone as young and successful as yourself."

"Yes, I'm sorry as well. Unfortunately business matters made it impossible. I trust everything is going well with the grant?"

"Oh very well. Which is why I asked you here today. I want to give you an update on what your grant has provided us." For the next hour she goes over the projects and outcomes of the Environmental Science Department. If it wasn't something I am passionate about I wouldn't have taken this much time.

 **After** the meeting I head to my weekly session with Doctor Flynn. He's the latest psychiatrist to try and fix me. But I like him and have been working with him for the past few years.

"So, Christian, what would you like to talk about today?" Flynn looks up at me from above his glasses. I know he makes plenty of money just off of me but still insists on wearing those hideous tweed suits.

"I figure I pay you enough to figure that one out on your own."

"Well, tell me. How is business going?" I know he does this to warm me up and get me talking.

"GEH is going well. I purchased a publishing company and its now become public so I can start to turn it into Grey Publishing. It was lacking some effective leadership."

"What made you want to get into publishing? That is not a usual company you acquire, is it?"

"No. It's not. But I was just drawn to it and the company was right for it and floundering on its own."

"Good. What about your personal life? How is it going with your submissive?"

"Leila is fine. But, I don't know; I think I'm getting bored with her. I try to come up with more elaborate scenes which used to really turn me on but now it's like I'm just going through the mechanics of it and that's it."

"How do you get along with her outside of your playroom?"

"I don't know. I try not to have that much contact with her outside of the playroom. I find her annoying. And although I know she is an intelligent woman I can't stand speaking with her."

"Do you think it's time to end your contract with her and find a new submissive? She's been your submissive for quite some time, had she not?"

"She has. And I've thought about a new submissive but I've been apathetic to all the ones I've seen and interviewed. I don't know what's going on, actually. Nothing is satisfying me."

"When was the last time you were really attracted to another woman?"

"It's funny you bring that up. I was in London for business and I saw the most stunning woman I have ever seen. She literally took my breath away."

"Did you speak with her?"

The thought of our conversation brings a smile to my face. "Just once. I caught her when she fell. I only got her name."

"You caught her? How did you react when she touched you?"

I stop to think. I didn't even occur to me that she had touched me. "I didn't. I just felt… an attraction to her. I can't describe it. I've never felt this way before."

"She must have been quite beautiful."

"She was. I watched her for a few moments and when she was reading something she would crinkle her brow in the most adorable way." Just thinking about it is making me smile.

"Adorable? I see. Did you get her name?"

"Yes but just that. She was running late and had to rush."

"What is it?"

I smile again thinking about her. I love saying her name, I don't know why. "Anastasia, but her friend called her Ana."

"Anastasia, that's an unusual name."

"She is an unusual girl. To be honest, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind."

"Really? Has that happened before?"

"Only with Elena but that was different. With Elena it was the sex I thought about, not really her. With Anastasia it's different. But I don't know how. And, I guess it doesn't really matter anyway."

"Speaking of Elena. How is your relationship?"

"OK I guess. She's been annoying me a lot lately too. It's like we've grown apart and don't have anything in common anymore - but I owe her so much."

"You owe her still? Did she not get her money back from her initial investment and has she not profited very well from your financial backings into her salons?"

"When you put it that way, I suppose you're right. But she's my only friend."

"Christian, I know you feel as if she's your only friend but I want you to spend some time thinking about your relationship with her and how you honestly feel about it. Our time is up for today. Next week?"

I'm a little flabbergasted. "Um, yes. Next week." As I walk out of his office and think about what Flynn said. Could I have outgrown my relationship with Elena?

Back in my office at GEH, I'm reviewing the paperwork for the SIP purchase. This company was being run into the ground. The staff was stale and had no system or regulations. Their authors were underwhelming and insipid. I've already made some staff changes on the management. Especially the one editor, Hyde. He was a pervert and I know perverts. He has a long line of former assistants who never lasted more than a couple of months and appear to be hired based on their looks.

"Andrea, can you send me the current employee roster for SIP?" I still need to trim the fat if I'm going to make this a profitable company. Of course, anyone who is restructured out of their job at Grey Publishing will receive a very generous severance package.

Andrea emails me the list of employees. It looks as if a lot of trimming will need to be done. I'm going through the list and am almost to the end when one name jumps out at me: Steele, Anastasia - Editorial Assistant. Could it be? No. _No way_. What would be the chances of that? I'm acting like a pathetic teenager here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **APOV**

 **My** first week at Grey Publishing has gone well. It was quite a shock when I found out that SIP has become Grey Publishing and Jack, who was to be my boss had been laid off. I like my new boss. She's really nice and we have a lot more in common about the genre of books we like. She was excited when I told her about my trip to London and how I saw both Jane Austen's and Thomas Hardy's homes.

Today is Monday and although my editor, Nancy, normally has a weekly meeting in the mornings to review her schedule, it's been postponed as the new owner wants to have an all-staff meeting. I never met the owner but I picture him as a heavy set older man who has a ton of notebooks scattered throughout his office.

I'm sitting in the huge conference room next to Nancy. I'm pretty nervous; there are rumors of more employee cuts and as a new employee I'm probably the first to go. Great. My first real job out of college and I get canned before I'm even there a month.

The room quiets as he enters the behind us. I turn to look at him and my heart stops. No. It can't be. He's the Greek god from the hotel in London. _Holy shit._ This is like one of those stupid romcoms that Kate always make me watch with her. Luckily for me, I doubt he'll remember me so I'll get to admire him from afar.

He starts to speak, "Thank you all for taking time out of your day to be here. I know there's been quite a change as SIP becomes Grey Publishing. And, I also would like to thank you for your patience in this process. I know there are rumors about layoffs and such but I'd like you to know I'm am trying my best to keep each and every one of you employed. However, changes will need to be made to bring Grey Publishing to its peak and that will require some staff changes. I don't denounce any of you if you find a position in which you feel more stable. But, I will let you know that those who stay will be awarded for their dedication."

He scans the audience and I sit in the solace that he couldn't recognize me. Until his eyes meet mine and he smiles, his eyes crinkling. I instinctively hold my breath. How does he remember me? I must be one of a million girls he meets. Of course, I may be the only one who, instead of falling _for_ him, has fallen _into_ him. At that memory, I blush. How humiliating, and now he's my boss.

 **CPOV**

 **I've** been through many of these meetings through my various acquisitions mergers. The speech is automatic for me. Of course, as much as I like making a company profitable, I hate to see good people left without a job. But it's a necessary evil.

As I scan the crowd of nervous employees I see her. So that _was_ her name on the employee roster. She's just as beautiful as I remember. I catch her eye and give her a smile. She blushes completely - I can only assume that means she remembers me as well. Seriously, what are the chances of this? I'm not one to believe in luck or that new age shit but this has to mean something. Right?

The meeting is finished and she dashes out of the room as quickly as possible. I make pleasantries with the more senior staff then I return to my office and wait for my lunch. I send an email to Welch.

 _To:_ twelch

 _From:_ cgrey

 _Re: background check_

 _Marked high importance_

 _Tom,_

 _I need you to run a full background check on an Anastasia Steele, Editorial Assistant at Grey Publishing. I need this back as soon as possible._

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO Grey Enterprises_

 **Three** hours later and I have the full report.

Name:

Anastasia Rose Steele

Age:

21

Address:

1601 9th Ave, Apt. 21A

Seattle, WA 98101

Phone Number:

206-864-5528

Email Address:

Asteele1891

Family:

Mother: Carla Adams

Father: Franklin A. Lambert (deceased)

Step/Adoptive Father: Raymond Steele

Hometown:

Montesano, WA

Education:

Highschool: Montesano Senior High School

College Prep; 4.0 GPA; National Honor Society;Literary Club

College: Washington State University, Vancouver

English Literature; 4.0 GPA; Academic Scholarship

Employment:

Clayton's Hardware Store (4 years)

Grey Publishing (current)

Religious Affiliation:

None

Marital Status:

Single

Previous Relationships:

Jason Cunningham (6 months, 3 weeks)

Roommates:

Katherine Kavanagh (current)

Social Media Accounts:

None

How does a 21-year-old woman not even have a Facebook page? It's good to see she doesn't currently have a boyfriend and from the looks of it, only one previous relationship.

We have one thing in common - we have both been adopted by someone. What I wouldn't do to get to know Miss Steele. I may have to break my 'no fucking the staff' rule.

I review her personnel file. She's only worked here for about a week. She probably started when she returned from London. She was originally assigned to work for Jack Hyde. She should thank me for getting rid of that scum. The thought of her in a compromising position with that asshole, or anyone really, makes me sick. Thinking about her I have that unfamiliar feeling. I'm sure Flynn would have a field day with this.

I have to find a way to get close to her, to get to know her. And here I fucking am, chasing a girl. I could have practically any woman I want and here I am pursuing someone who's barely old enough to drink. What is it about her? I could have Leila and she'd do anything for me just to be with me. Yet… I want Anastasia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **APOV**

 **I** return to my desk in shock. How is it even possible that the only guy to ever take my breath away is the owner of the entire company I work for? He must think I'm a complete idiot. I'm like the swooning teenager who had a crush on her English teacher.

Deep breaths, Ana. _In, out, in, out_ … it's lunch time. I need a break. I go to let Nancy know I'm going on lunch and ask if she'd like anything. She says she doesn't and tells me to have a good lunch. Yeah, hopefully during my walk at lunch I'll fall into a deep hole and never be found again. I can't get those piercing gray eyes out of my mind. His body is statuesque yet commanding. Every move he made caused one of his muscles to ripple in response. _Snap out if it, Steele!_ Number one he's your boss and number two, totally out of my league.

I sit outside soaking up the afternoon sun, my appetite vanished just at the thought of him. I'll just have to get over him. I doubt I'd see him much anyway. I work on the third floor and he's all the way up on the twentieth. He probably never comes down to my level. I'm just overreacting.

I calm down convincing myself that it's just a little crush and I'll get over it in no time. With that, I gather my things and head back into work to begin reading one of the new manuscripts we received. This will definitely help to keep my mind off of things.

 **CPOV**

 **I** spend the next couple of hours trying to come up with a plan to get closer to Ana Steele and have it look like work.

"Andrea, randomly pick the names of three Grey Publishing employees and give them to me." She sends me the list within a couple of minutes. I reply to her with a message.

 _Contact the individuals below and schedule a time for me to meet with them. I am conducting a focus group to learn more about the employees of Grey Publishing._

 _Angela McDonald_

 _Al Dyer_

 _Stacy Rogers_

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Schedule it for today at 4 pm. I may require future meetings._

I have never done anything like this for a company I've acquired. Hopefully, Andrea doesn't suspect anything but even if she did, she would never say anything.

 **APOV**

 **I'm** reading the manuscript and taking notes when I hear the ding of an email. I look at it. It's from Mr. Grey's assistant on behalf of him. He's put together a focus group and I have been randomly selected to participate. _Shit_.

I can't refuse this. Well at least I won't be alone and I can just be a wallflower. A couple minutes before 4 I head up the elevator to the twentieth floor. I get out and am greeted by a gorgeous blonde who is the most composed person I've ever seen. Well, except for him. "Hi. I'm Andrea, Mr. Grey's assistant. You must be here for the focus group. Follow me, I'll show you to the conference room. He should be with you and the others momentarily."

This looks more like a museum of modern art than an office. I mean the third floor isn't a dump but I'd be afraid to break something in here. The floors are this beautiful marble and most of the walls are floor to ceiling windows giving a view of Seattle that I have never seen before. She shows me into the conference room - I'm the first one here. I'm staring at this fascinating painting on the wall that is black and white and looks like leaves in a swirling pattern.

As I'm lost in thought a voice startles me. "It's an untitled piece by Louise Bourgeois. She was a local artist who found much of her inspiration from a traumatic childhood." I turn to see it's him.

My breath hitches before I can respond. "It's beautiful. It's simple yet there are so many emotions and layers to it." He looks at me and smiles, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Before anything else can be said the other employees come in and we get started. I'm not sure I've even paid attention because my mind was back with his smile. I try and shake my head to clear my thoughts. I hear the one woman, Stacy, say that she would like there to be a company newspaper that includes all of GEH and will have a different focus for each issue. Al says he'd like there to be more company sponsored events so employees can get to know each other.

Grey looks at me and asks, "Anastasia, do you have anything would like to add?" Just the way he says my name gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh. Um, no. I mean I think everyone else covered it." I look down at my hands trying to cover up the blush that is creeping up my cheeks. The other employees snicker at me embarrassing me that much more. I should probably start looking for another job. Now I'll definitely get fired.

 **CPOV**

" **Andrea** , I need you to put together a group to do a company newsletter. I want you, Barney, Diane from PR, and Anastasia Steele from Grey Publishing to work on it. Barney and Diane are already on this floor so to make things easier on you, move Anastasia to this floor seated near you. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll take care of it right away. She can take the desk where Olivia sat."

"Great. Have that done immediately and send Miss Steele up to see me."

I'm sitting in my office working on a spreadsheet when there's a timid knock on the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opens and Anastasia walks in. "Yes. Miss Steele. Please have a seat." She swallows nervously and sits down in the chair.

"How are you today Anastasia?" I know she's nervous but I want to talk her and she won't stop staring at her hands. She looks up at me and the pull is there. It's taking everything I have to stay here and not pounce on her.

"Fine, Sir. Thank you." I smile at her and her incredibly large eyes get even larger.

"Good. I'll get to the chase of why I've asked here; I'm having you moved up here to the twentieth floor. I've created a new position and I'd like you to take it. That is, if you're interested."

She looks at me nervously and nods her head. "I'm creating a Grey Enterprises newspaper and if like you to be the Editor. In the time you are not working on the newspaper I'd like you to be a liaison for GEH and Grey Publishing working on special projects. It's a very good opportunity."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **APOV**

" **Ana** , how was work?" I just walked in the door but Kate has been home for a bit. Her schedule at the newspaper allows her to work from home often.

"Strange." I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened.

"Strange? What do you mean?" She comes out of the kitchen and into the living room where I am.

"We had an all staff meeting today with the new owner and he's gorgeous. And I've met him before. And he remembers me."

Kate gives me a quizzical look. "You know him? How?"

"I don't _know_ him. I've met him before."

"Ana, I don't follow you."

I sigh. I'm going to sound crazy when I tell her. "Do you remember in London when we were checking out and I tripped and fell?"

"Yeah, and that hottie caught you… .God! No way! What are the chances?"

"I'm wondering that myself."

"Does he remember you?"

"I'm not sure. I think so…" Before I can finish what I was saying Kate puts her hand up for me to stop talking and goes into the kitchen and comes out with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"OK. Now spill." Kate urges me as she pours me a generous glass of wine.

"We had an all staff meeting. I didn't think he'd recognize me until he smiled at me. And then later today I was selected as a focus group and now I've moved to the twentieth floor and am the editor of the company newspaper."

"Ana! That's great! It's a great opportunity."

"An opportunity I didn't work for."

"Who cares? So you got a lucky break. Now you can prove you can do it."

 **CPOV**

" **So** , Christian. What's new?" Flynn is his usual stoic self ready to analyze me.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on with me."

"Tell me."

"First, do you remember when I told you about the girl I met in London?"

"Anastasia?"

I smile just at the mention of her name. "Yes. It turns out she works for the publishing company I bought."

"And what did you do?"

"I lost my god damn mind and created some position to bring her up to my floor."

"I thought you had a policy to not… get intimate with employees."

I run my hands through my hair in exasperation. "I do. I don't know what I'm doing. I know I can't be with her but I have this overwhelming urge to protect her. I want to know her - all about her."

"What about Leila? Where do you stand with your relationship with her?"

"I'm going to break the contract with her. I think… I think I need a break from the lifestyle. It's not as fulfilling as it once was."

"And you want to make Anastasia your next submissive?"

"No. I mean, I'd love to get her in my playroom. But she's too innocent. I couldn't poison her with someone like me."

"So what _are_ you going to do?"

"Protect her?"

 **I** get home to Escala. I can't wait until the weekend to do this. I need to do this now.

"Sir?"

"Leila. I need you to come to Escala right away."

"Yes, Sir. I will be there as soon as possible."

Ten minutes later she's walking through the foyer with her eyes cast down. "To my office."

She follows obediently behind me and takes a seat in one of the chairs at my desk. I take out the Dissolution Contract and put it in front of her. "Leila. I'm ending our contract effective immediately."

Her eyes dart up to me. "Sir, do I not make you happy? I can do more. I will do whatever Sir wants." Now she's practically begging me.

"I'm sorry, Leila. It's nothing you have done. My needs have just changed. You can keep everything I gave you including the car. I will be happy to write you a reference."

Tears start to fill her eyes and I just want this over with. "Just sign the document and Taylor will escort you out. I'll have everything sent to your home. Good bye." I walk out of the room just as Taylor is coming in.

 **I** head down to the gym for a work out with Bastille and a run. I managed to knock him down a few times. I get out of the shower and check my phone. _Shit_. Three missed calls from Elena. Before I can put my phone down she's calling again.

"Elena."

"Christian, darling. What is going on? Leila said you broke the contract." I should have known this would happen.

"I didn't want her anymore."

"Do you need someone with fewer hard limits? Someone more experienced? Tell me and I'll find you someone new."

"Elena, I don't want someone new. I don't want anyone."

"So, what? You want to go back to the club scene? That's so below you Christian."

"I'm not going back to the club scene. I'm getting out of the lifestyle."

Elena is shock and it takes her a moment to respond. "Out of the lifestyle? And what then?" She now sounds indignant.

"I don't know Elena. Maybe be a 27 year old. Maybe try to be normal."

"Normal?! You aren't normal. People like us don't do normal. What? You want to go on dates to the movies and hold hands and walk through the park?"

"I don't know Elena but I don't want this anymore."

"Who's going to want to date a fucked up person like you. You are unable of loving and being loved. The sooner you realize that the sooner you'll be able get back to yourself."

"Good bye, Elena. I'm cutting ties with you. I'll have my lawyer send you the information for the salons."

I hang up before she can answer. I thought this would leave me feeling bad. But I don't. I feel relieved. I pour myself a glass of wine and head to my office to finish working. I think about Ana and how stunning she was today. She has me completely bewitched.

I have to get her out of my head. I can't date her. I'll just make sure she's OK. Like a big brother would.

I force myself to sleep but I keep dreaming about her. Dreams that a big brother should _not_ be having.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **APOV**

I have to admit that I'm really enjoying working on this company newspaper. Andrea and Diane have some great ideas. And Barney makes me laugh. He looks like a complete computer nerd but in addition to being smart, he's nice and funny too.

I haven't seen too much of Christian - he's been really busy so it's not as awkward as I feared. He is really good looking but I know it would have never worked out so I'm grateful for this opportunity.

We've just finished a meeting about the next issue of the newspaper. The first one turned out to be really popular and we've had a lot of employees who want to contribute.

It's just around lunch time and I'm starving. I don't have any more meetings this afternoon so I think I'm going to go down to the cafe across the street.

"Hey Steele."

"Hey Barney, what's up?"

"Are you hungry? I am about to go get something and I could use the company. All these women keep hitting on me so I thought maybe you could be a body guard or something."

"OK but you're buying." I gather my purse and get up.

"Fine but you can only order water. And no fancy bottled stuff." He really makes me laugh. I like that he's silly.

We make our way down to the cafe. That went by pretty quickly and Barney did pay for my lunch. It's good to have a friend at work. I don't get to see Kate as much now that we both work, so it's nice to have someone to talk to.

 **CPOV**

Luckily I've been busy and haven't had much time in the office. It's been a couple of weeks since I broke off the contract with Leila and even though I know it would be wrong I still can't get my mind off of Ana.

I come out of my office and see her walking back to her desk with Barney.

"Thanks for lunch, Barney. I had fun." She gives him that sweet smile of hers.

"Me too, Ana."

What the fuck? _Barney and Ana?_ I don't like this at all. Not at all. I know I'm being ridiculous but if I can't have her I surely don't want her to be with Barney right under my nose.

I look at her and she's still as captivating as the first time I saw her in London, but she's too good for me. I'm fucked up and she, she's good and pure.

I shut my office door loudly like an irritable teenager because it's the only thing I can do.

I have my usual weekly session with Flynn and I need to talk about why I can't stop thinking about Ana. She's just a pretty girl, why does she have this effect on me?

"Flynn, I made a mistake. I can't stand seeing her with someone else. It drives me mad to think of her being with someone."

"Christian, I know you have a rule about not dating staff but what about trying to be friends with her? Get to know her, let her have some place in your life."

"What could I possibly have in common with her?"

"You're going to have to find out just like any other person. Talk to her."

"And if she doesn't like me?"

"Well, then you'll know."

 **APOV**

Lunch with Barney yesterday was fun. I actually enjoy working here. Today has gone by pretty quickly since I've been reading the articles that have been submitted for the company newspaper. Honestly, I was surprised it's as popular as it is.

"Hey Ana."

"Oh, hey Barney. What's up?"

"Do you want to get a bite to eat after work today?"

"You mean dinner? Sure."

I didn't realize that Christian came out of his office. "Barney, can you come to my office? I have an important project I need you for."

"Sure thing Mr. Grey." Barney follows Christian into his office.

About a half hour later Barney comes out. "Ana, it looks like I'll need to take a rain check on dinner. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow. I'm going to a meeting with Christian for the newspaper."

"Well, maybe another time."

I'm going with Christian to Portland for a meeting about a new technology the company is developing to help farmers water to their crops easier. It's supposed to be inexpensive for them and not harmful to the environment around them.

It's a long car ride but since Taylor is driving we can talk in the back.

"So, Anastasia. How was your trip to London?"

"Trip? Are you making fun of me?"

Christian looks flustered and panicked. "No. Not at all. I didn't mean that."

I can't help it anymore and I start to laugh. "Just kidding! I couldn't resist." At first he looks mad, but then starts to laugh. Because we're both a little nervous we laugh a little too long.

"Really, did you have a nice time? What was your favorite part?" He seems like he genuinely wants to know and it throws me off a little. I've only spoken to him in a work capacity but now his voice is softer and warmer.

"My favorite part was seeing Jane Austen's and Thomas Hardy's homes. Just to see where they got their inspiration made it seem as if I was there in the books." I sound like such a nerd gushing about authors. I start to blush.

He looks up at me with some emotion in his face that I can't figure out. "You were an English Literature major, correct?"

"Yes. I wanted to work in publishing. I want to find authors who are unknown and help them bring their passion to everyone." I blush again and look down at my hands. Ana, stop blubbering. "I must sound like a huge nerd." I look up at him and when I do I feel a pull like we're magnetically charged.

"No. I don't think so. Hearing you talk so fervently about something is… nice."

"What about you? What is your degree in?" He looks at me and has a hint of a smile.

"I never graduated. I left Harvard when I was twenty to start my business. But, I was studying political science and economics."

"You've must have known early on what you wanted to do. You were so successful at such a young age. I mean, when I was twenty I was concerned about my classes and whether or not I had enough money for groceries to make dinner."

He smiles at me with a note of sadness. "I've always been different. So, who is your favorite author? Who made you fall in love with literature?"

He changes the subject again, obviously he doesn't like to talk about himself. I look up at him and once again he takes my breath away. It's only a simple question yet there is so much more behind it. "Hardy" is all I can manage to get out.

"I would have guessed Austen. Hardy was so tormented."

Before I have a chance to respond we arrive to the meeting.

The meeting was very successful and I have enough information about GEH's involvement with sustainable energy in impoverished areas for the next company paper. When we leave we are upbeat. As we pull away and head back to Seattle, Christian uncharacteristically reaches for my hand. "Ana, you did a wonderful job in there." Our hands touch and there is that feeling - the same one I felt in London. At that moment his eyes change color to something darker and he quickly moves his hand away.

I can feel my pulse quicken. He must do this to all women. I wonder if he knows he does this. He has to - he's probably dated a lot of women. Someone like Christian is so out of my league. He's smart, refined, wealthy, and beautiful. He's all the things I am not.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N - I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reads my story and takes the time to review; It makes me want to write more. Also, I hope you don't mind shorter chapters. I have ADHD, so if I tried for longer chapters I would probably get overwhelmed and not finish them, especially since by the time I can do some writing my meds have worn off leaving me with the attention span of a gnat. Plus, this way it allows me to update more often. :-)**_

Chapter 7

 **APOV**

Tonight is the GEH Charity Dinner. As a thank you to us for our work on the paper, Christian has purchased a ticket for each of us to sit at his table. I'm so nervous. I've never been to anything this fancy before; I hope I don't do something foolish.

I'm standing at the mirror looking at myself. I'm wearing a 'Marcella' navy open back sequin dress with cap sleeves by Dress The Population. Kate helped me to pick it out. She said I could borrow one of hers but I wanted to buy one with some money I had saved. Kate and the sales woman told me I could wear this dress for more than one occasion because it's sexy but not slutty and the blue looks good with my eyes. I know nothing about this kind of stuff so I listen to Kate. She laughed at me and said I was boring when I got a pair of open toed, black high heeled sandals with an ankle strap instead of the flashy ones she picked out. The dress is already out of my comfort zone and I don't want to trip. My hair is curled and pinned up loosely so you see my back and Kate did my makeup giving me what she called 'a sexy smokey eye'. I have to admit I do look good.

My taxi is waiting so I say my goodbyes to Kate and head out. This is it.

 **CPOV**

I arranged the seating for the table so Ana and I are sitting together and can talk. I'm trying to take Flynn's advice about just being friends but I can't get her out of my mind. I feel like I have to be near her as much as possible and when I'm not I'm thinking about her.

I'm standing there making small talk with Vernon Hanson, the head of the legal department at GEH when I see her come in. The world stops around me. My heart is beating rapidly and my mouth is dry. She is strikingly gorgeous. I excuse myself from Hanson and walk up to greet her.

"Anastasia. I'm glad you could make it. You look lovely." It's taking everything I have in me not to kiss her at this moment. "Let me show you to the table."

She looks up at my shyly through her long eyelashes and just above a whisper replies, "Thank you. You look nice as well." I give her my elbow to escort her to the table and that magnetic draw is still there. I know she feels it too because I hear her breath hitch.

She plays on my mind throughout the dinner as I listen to her talk animatedly to Andrea and Diane. After dessert and coffee, the band begins to play some music for dancing. There is nothing more I'd like to do than hold her close to me on that dance floor. But I can't. I'm her boss.

After the first couple of songs the band starts to play "I've Got You Under My Skin" when Steven McKinney from accounting asks her to dance. _What the fuck?_ Even I know he's a smarmy bastard. I want to yell at her no, to not dance with that asshole but, I can't. So I watch her go off and dance with that bastard and I can see the look on face. I have to get up and leave before I punch him.

I am so conflicted with emotions. I know she's too good for me but I want to be with her. I want be the one she has lunch and dances with. I want to be the one who makes her laugh. I've never felt like this before. Then, I get an idea and I rush home to put it in action so it's ready for Monday.

 **APOV**

I had a nice time at the dinner. And Christian looked so hot in that suit. When he gave me his elbow to escort me I honestly thought I was going to melt. I hoped he'd ask me to dance but he didn't. Then again, he is my boss and totally out of my league. Steven was nice enough but really kind of pushy and I didn't appreciate that. I left shortly after the dance. I wanted to say goodbye to Christian but I couldn't find him.

I spent the remainder of the weekend hanging out with Kate and Ethan. We ended up binge watching TV while eating pizza and drinking beer but it was fun to not have to think about things.

It's a typical Monday morning at the office just preparing for the week ahead when Christian calls me to his office. He probably wants to go over the articles I've chosen. When I enter his office he stands to greet me. "Good morning, Anastasia. I trust you had a good weekend."

"Yes. You?" Why are we making awkward small talk?

"Oh. It was fine. I have something to give to you. A thank you for all of your work and becoming an integral part of my staff."

He hands me a small wrapped package. When I open it up it's a wonderful leather-bound edition of The Collected Poems of Thomas Hardy. On top is a handwritten card:

 _At nine in the morning there passed a church,  
At ten there passed me by the sea,  
At twelve a town of smoke and smirch,  
At two a forest of oak and birch,  
And then, on a platform, she:_

 _A radiant_ stranger, _who saw not me._  
 _I queried, 'Get out to her do I dare?'_  
 _But I kept my seat in my search for a plea,_  
 _And the wheels moved on. O could it but be_  
 _That I had alighted there!_

I'm stunned. I look up at him, "This is from Faintheart In A Railway Train." He is now inches from me. His scent is intoxicating and the heat from his body radiates out of him like a fog that has enclosed us.

He looks down at me, caresses my cheek with his hand and whispers, "Yes."

I can feel the draw between us, neither capable of ignoring it. My heart is pounding and he's so close I can feel his breath on my lips.

Suddenly, an emphatic voice yells "Hey bro!", breaking the spell. Christian pulls away and lets go of my face. Meekly I respond, "I better get back to work. Thank you for the book." I scurry out of his office as quickly as I can. _What just happened? Or rather, what just didn't happen?_ That must have been a sign that I'm being stupid and it would be career suicide to get involved with my boss.

 **CPOV**

"Jesus Christ, Elliot. Don't you knock?"

"Hey. Andrea said you were free and I didn't expect to find you about to suck face with some intern."

I glare at him, mostly because he caught us but also because of how he described Ana. "She's not an intern and it's none of your business."

"Dude. I may not be Mr. Genius Billionaire but I do know you don't fuck the staff."

"Shut up Elliot. I didn't _fuck_ her. Why are you here?"

Elliot looks at me with sudden realization and smiles. "You actually like her don't you?"

"No...yes...I don't know." I run my hands through my hair in frustration. I really don't want to discuss this with my man-whore brother.

He sits himself down in the chair obviously not leaving. I sigh and sit down at my desk.

"Well?"

"Well what Elliot?"

"Come on. I walk in on you about to kiss this girl and she has you thrown for a loop. You have to tell me about her."

I look up at him knowing that he won't go anywhere until I tell him something. "Her name is Anastasia, OK?"

He has a complete shit eating grin on his face. "And how did you meet her? Did you hire her because she makes you feel strange things in your tummy and your pants tight?" I glare at him. I imagine he's acting this way because he's never seen me with a woman.

"Actually, no. I met her in London."

He looks up at me confused. "How did you meet her in London?"

"She fell into me and I caught her."

"So… how did she get here - working for you?"

"I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't think I'd ever see her again after London but it turns out she's an Editorial Assistant at the publishing company I just purchased." I try to sound nonchalant but my heart is still pounding from the encounter with Ana.

"No way! That crazy. But you know you can't get with her while she's your employee. It's all sorts of wrong."

"I know. I know. Nothing is going to happen. It's strictly professional."

He gives me his smirk. "If you say so. Want to do lunch? My one job finished early and I have some spare time."

"Sure. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **CPOV**

It's been a week since the almost kiss between Ana and I and both of us are acting like it never happened.

To get my mind off of her I've decided to look into a new submissive. Maybe that will help get some frustrations out.

I've already interviewed two and didn't like them. My next interview is Miss Colleen Robbins. She's 26, 5'5, 125 pounds. She's been a submissive for five years and comes highly recommended. I go through my list of usual questions:

-What do you want out of this?  
-What do you think about when you touch yourself?  
-What positions is your body most comfortable in?  
-What parts of your body do you tend to feel most protective of?  
-Have you been tied up before?  
-What kind of pain do you enjoy?  
-How long do you like to play for?  
-What sexual acts are you willing to do for in scene?  
-What kind of mood is ideal for you?  
-What other kinks do you have?  
-What have other doms done that you have loved?  
-What have other doms done that has bothered you?  
-What are your soft and hard limits?  
-What makes you want to be my submissive?

She answers the questions fine. In fact, her answers are what I would like to hear. And, she's good looking enough but I'm not into her. I thank her for her time and ensure she's signed the NDA and send her on her way.

I don't know what's going on with me. I can't stop thinking about Anastasia - her smile, her laugh, how she blushes often, and the way she bites her lip when she's concentrating. But, I know there can be nothing between us. I've got to move on and get over whatever this is.

 **APOV**

I can't believe Christian and I almost kissed. My heart starts to frantically beat whenever I think about it. I need to get over it. I'm sure he can have anyone he wants and was just caught up in the moment. But why did he pick that poem out for me specifically? If I remember correctly the poem is about Hardy seeing a beautiful woman and wishing he got off the train to meet her. I'm sure I'm reading to much into this.

I'm in the break room making a cup of tea when John Garrison from marketing comes up to me. "Hey, Ana. Great job on the newspaper. You're really talented."

"Oh, thanks, John. But I had a lot of help."

"Do you want to go for a drink with me after work tomorrow?"

"Oh, um sure. That will be nice."

"Great. I'll stop by tomorrow after work. There's a bar down the block that has a great happy hour."

"OK. See you tomorrow."

"Ana! How was the date with John?"

I roll my eyes. "It wasn't a date, it was just a drink. He's OK, Kate. But there's no spark. We don't really have anything common."

Kate looks at me with her face scrunched. "Well, that sucks. But, there is this really cute guy I work with who thinks you're hot."

"What? Me? But he's never met me."

"No, but he has seen a picture of you. Ana, he's really good looking and nice and funny. And I know you don't have a date to bring to the GEH picnic on Saturday."

"I don't know, Kate."

"Come on. You have to put yourself out there."

"OK fine."

Kate jumps up and down clapping her hands. "Yay! I'm so excited!"

 **CPOV**

Today is the GEH picnic. I really don't want to go to this but as CEO, I guess I should.

I wonder if that frat-boy asshole from marketing who took Ana out this past week is going to be there. I can't stand that she's dating other men. The thought of these scumbags with their hands and mouths her make me sick.

I'll go to the picnic, stay for an hour, and then come home to do some work. I get to the picnic and it's already in full swing. I see Andrea there with her fiancé and she waves to me. That reminds me, she has off for an entire month soon for her honeymoon.

I talk a little bit with Barney and then with Tom Pearson from accounting when I see her. She's gorgeous, wearing a halter-neck eyelet sundress with her long, silky hair in a ponytail. She's had some sun as her cheeks and shoulders are a little pink.

I walk over to her. "Ana, good to see you. I take it you're having a good time."

"I am, Christian. Thank you. This is my date Will Cooke." _Date? She's on a fucking date?_

I stare at him coolly and shake his hand. "Mr. Cooke." What the hell is she doing with this guy? He probably still has his collection of funny best beer bottles in his room."

"Mr. Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you." I can't hide my ire towards him.

"I'm sure it is, Phil." I don't even look him in the eye.

Ana scolds me, "Christian, his name is Will."

"Yeah, right. So are you on break from school?"

Will is slowly getting the picture as well as Ana. "No. I graduated last year and work at the Seattle Times."

"So, how is the mail room treating you?"

"Christian!" Ana angrily glares at me. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later Bill." Now I know I'm really being an asshole but it pisses me off to see her with someone like that.

"Christian, I know you're my boss and all but what the hell are you doing?"

"What? I'm here at the picnic talking with my employees and their _guests_." I spit out the word guests making my anger more obvious.

"Why are you being such a jerk to my date? I thought we were friends?" She looks upset. I didn't intend for that to happen.

"Because, Anastasia. You deserve better. He's not good enough for you." I now have absolutely no control over what I am saying.

Ana's getting angrier and the pitch of her voice is rising. "Not good enough? How do you know? And who is good enough?" She's stand just a couple of inches from me and she smells so good. I want her so badly. I feel myself losing control.

"Me! OK!" I blurt out. As soon as the words come out of myself we both stop. Ana's cheeks blush and her breathing had quickened.

"Oh…" And before she can say even more I sweep her into my arms and kiss her. All of the passion and desire I've had building for her in the past couple of months builds. I push her up against the wall pressing my body into hers, one hand caressing her face and the other one holding the back of her head.

She returns my kiss with equal fervor, a small groan escaping from her mouth as she holds onto my biceps. Suddenly I pull back and stop. With my forehead against hers, I try to catch my breath. She's looking up at me shocked and speechless. "Ana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It won't happen again."

She looks up at me and nods. "Yes. Um, I have to go."

I leave the picnic without saying anything to anyone else. I get in my car and as I drive home I think about what just happened. That kiss was so fervent that my lips are still tingling. That was the best kiss I've ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **APOV**

It's been a few weeks since the picnic and the kiss and everything seems to be going well. I guess we just had to get that out of our systems. Christian and I work together well and we've struck up a pretty good friendship. And he was right about Will. After the picnic, he tried to get me drunk so I'd sleep with him.

We've had a couple issues of the company paper out and it's been surprisingly very popular. And, when I'm not working on that Andrea has taken me under her wing and shown me some of her responsibilities, especially having me edit her writing.

The next month is going to be busy. Andrea is off on her honeymoon and her new assistant, Casey, seems a bit scatterbrained. I take pity on her and help where I can. Christian can be quite intimidating.

"Ana? Can you help me? Mr. Grey asked me to set up a video conference with the office in London and I don't know what to do."

The poor girl looks absolutely terrified. I find it strange that I'm the only one who calls him Christian. But then again, that is what he introduced himself as the first time we met.

Luckily, being friends with Barney had its advantages she's set up in no time.

Later on that afternoon, Christian calls me into his office.

 **CPOV**

"Hello, Christian." Ana comes in and confidently sits in the chair in front of my desk. She is definitely more self-assured than she was just a few months ago.

"Ana, I have a big favor to ask you. Parker and Sons, the company in New York GEH is acquiring, is having second thoughts about our purchase and I have to go there right away. Would you come with me as my assistant? Normally I'd have Andrea come with me but since she's out and Casey can't even answer the phone correctly, I need someone I can trust. I wouldn't ask you unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Of course, Christian. When do we leave?" Ana senses my panic.

I feel instant relief. "We'll take the jet tomorrow morning and stay overnight. Why don't you leave early so you can rest and pack up? I'll see you tomorrow. I'll meet you here and Taylor can drive us to Seatac."

"OK. See you in the morning. Call me if you need anything." I look up at her and it's as if she's talking about something completely different. I clear my throat and look back to my laptop.

The next morning I meet her in the lobby at 7. Taylor takes her overnight bag and puts it in the trunk. Even at 7 am she's beautiful.

"Good morning, Anastasia. Did you sleep well?" She looks up at me through her eyelashes and I hold my breath.

"Not really. I've never been to New York before so I was too anxious to sleep." Her innocence is one of the things I find most captivating about her.

I give her my playboy smile, "Don't worry you'll be able to sleep on the plane."

Nine hours later we finished the meeting successfully convincing Parker to continue our deal. Personally, I think he was a bit sweet on Ana which helped us immensely.

We are walking in the lobby of the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Battery Park. "Ana, let me buy you a drink to thank you for your help. It's still early yet."

She looks at me and smiles, "Sure. As long as you're buying."

She's the only person who can make me laugh like that. "That's a given." We take a seat in a booth at the bar. The waitress comes up to us, "What can I get for you?"

"We'll have a bottle of your best Sancerre and the Charcuterie and Artisan Cheese Board." Ana looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "You can't drink on an empty stomach, Anastasia."

Two bottles of wine and a lot of laughs later we're still at the bar. Ana looks at me, "Have you ever played Truth or Dare?"

"The game? Not since I was fourteen. Why? You want to play?" She giggles and nods her head. "OK but you start."

"OK. Truth or dare?"

I look at her studying her eyes. "Truth."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Probably Pulp Fiction. Yours?"

She opens her mouth. "That's not how the game works!"

"It is now. So, your favorite movie?" I refill her glass and motion to the waitress for another bottle.

"The Princess Bride. Your turn."

"OK. Where's your favorite place to go?"

She pauses to think of her answer. "Montesano where my dad lives. It's so… uncomplicated. Yours?"

"I have a recent favorite place."

"Which is…"

"London. Specifically the lobby of the Covent Garden Hotel." I look into her eyes - the wine is making me lose my inhibitions.

She blushes and bites her lip and I can feel it in my pants. I make a gesture with my hand to let her know it's her turn. "What are you thinking about?" Her voice is shaky and hesitant.

I respond my voice husky and laced with desire. "I'm thinking about how good that kiss was with you and how I'd like to do it again."

She looks at me forgetting to breathe. "So why don't you?" I quickly get up startling her and grab her hand.

 **APOV**

"Christian, where are we going?" He's walking so quickly in having trouble keeping up. We get to the elevator where he swipes the key to his suite sending the elevator upward.

"My room." He turns me and pins me against the wall of the elevator. "Anastasia…" We both give in to the desire we've been trying to hold back for months now, the wine acting as a truth serum. He presses into me harder and I can feel his erection against my stomach. We're all hands and lips, kissing and grasping for each other like it's our last night on earth.

We get to the door of his suite still kissing. Just then he rubs his nose against mine silently asking if I want to come in. I nod my head and kiss again. He opens the door and we stumble in the room. Making our way to the room we take off our clothing on the way, leaving a trail behind us.

When we reach his bed I'm just in my bra and panties and he's in his boxer briefs. My god. He is the epitome of sexy. He lays me down on the bed and stands back.

"Holy fuck, Ana. Do you know how sexy you are? Do you know how much I want you?" My blood is hot and coursing through my body, my breathing shallow and erratic.

"Christian, I want you." I am practically begging him, unable to speak coherently. He takes off his underwear freeing his huge erection. He grabs it with his hand making me catch my breath. "Are you on the pill?" I nod in response.

He crawls up the bed to me kissing me all the way up. Reaching behind me he removes my bra tossing it on the floor. He kisses me forcefully on the lips moving down my neck and stopping at my breasts, fondling and sucking on my nipples. I squirm beneath him barely able to keep it together.

I beg to him again, "Christian, please…" He looks up at me smiles, and then says, "Anastasia, how I love how you say my name. I want to make you scream it."

I'm so fired up at this point, the ability formulate words is lost. He kisses down my stomach slowly peeling off my underwear as he goes. He reaches in between my legs fondling my sex. I groan and push my hips up. He inserts two fingers into me, "Shit. Ana, you're wet." I can feel my orgasm building. He quickly removes his fingers and places his tongue on my clit sending me even higher.

He crawls back up to me kissing my mouth, allowing me to taste myself on his lips. Slowly he grabs my thighs bringing my legs up so they are bent. He reaches down and places the head of his hard cock at my opening. I wrap my legs around his hips letting him know I'm ready and he plunges into me groaning as he does it.

"Fuck Ana. You're so tight. You feel so good." He's slowly pushing in and out. I feel my orgasm building once again.

"Christian, please, faster." Hearing my plea he picks up the pace, now pounding into me with intensity. Neither of us is able to talk, completely absorbed in each other.

He's pounding and pounding my insides are clenching. "Baby, let go. I want to hear you come."

His imploration pushes me over the edge and I have the biggest orgasm I have ever had. I yell out his name in ecstasy, my orgasm so intense I see stars. We just lay there trying to catch our breath.

After a couple of minutes, he rolls off me onto the bed. "That was one damn fine bottle of wine." as he exhales loudly.

I laugh and ask, "Did that really just happen?"

He leans into me and kisses me on the lips. "It did. And I wouldn't mind it happening again and again. That was… amazing."

"You're definitely better than Brent Duncan." I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"Who's Brent Duncan?"

I giggle again. I think I've lost all of my inhibitions. "He was my boyfriend sophomore year in college."

"Was he your first?"

I blush again suddenly embarrassed. "First and only. Until now." I look down at the mattress.

He pushes my chin up so we are looking each other in the eyes. "Well, I'm glad I'm better than Brent. I'd have been insulted if I wasn't."

The rest of the night is a blur of more kissing, sex, and caressing until we fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ****

 **CPOV**

Bright sunlight in the room wakes me up. Shit. I slept really well. I rub my eyes and see the reason for it. So it really happened. I lost control and here we are. Now I'm even more conflicted. Last night was good… great in fact. But I'm her boss. How could I have let this happen?

How do we go back? Do I want to go back? Ana wakes up. The sunshine is bathing her and giving her an angelic glow. Seeing her likes this makes that much harder. If I was normal this wouldn't be an issue. But how do I tell her how fucked up I am? That she is the first woman I have ever slept next to my previous relationships started with a contract? That I have a playroom in my apartment where I would spank and whip the women for my sick sexual gratification?

She's pure and trusting and deserves more than what I can give her.

I get in the shower trying to buy myself some time. By the time I get out Ana has gone to her room. I pack up my things and call Taylor to pick up my luggage. A half hour later we're in the car heading to the airport to get home. There's an uncomfortable silence between us.

"Ana, about last night. I'm sorry." I don't know what to say. I'm not even sorry. Last night was the best night of my life. I felt alive.

"Don't worry about it. We both had too much wine and let it get the best of us. What happens in New York stays in New York." She smiles at me and there's a bit of me crushed that she seems unaffected by last night. I have this overwhelming and unfamiliar feeling of emotions again and I want to hold her and never let her go. I've never felt like this before and it's confusing.

We both sleep on the plane back and as I'm dropping her off at GEH, I say, "Ana, thank you for your help. Why don't you take the rest of the week of to relax?" Her eyes dart to me.

"Oh, yeah, sure… thanks. See you on Monday." She gets out of the car. And Taylor closes the door.

"To Escala, Sir?"

"No. Take me to Flynn's office and then you can take the rest of the week off. I'll walk home from there."

He looks at me hesitantly in the rear view mirror. "Sir, it's no problem to wait and take you home."

"I'll be fine Taylor." _Maybe_. By the way, I just fucked up a young woman's life by being a horny bastard.

* * *

"Christian. What brings you in today?"

"Flynn, I won't beat around the bush. I fucked everything up and had sex with her." His eyes widen at my statement.

"You had sex with Ana?"

"Yes, last night."

"Ah, I see. I assume it was consensual."

"Of course! I'm not that big of a monster."

"So tell me about it."

I look at him confusedly. "You want me to tell you how the sex was with Ana?"

Flynn laughs, "No. Tell me about what led up to that."

"Oh, right. My assistant Andrea is out on her honeymoon. I had an urgent meeting in New York. I can't trust the new assistant so I asked Ana to come with me as my assistant."

"Go on." Flynn says to let me know he's still listening.

"We had a glass of wine to celebrate the successful meeting. And well, one glass turned into a couple of bottles and that turned into us in my hotel room."

"And what did you think of it?"

"Honestly, it was amazing. It was the best night I've I ever had. And then I had the best night of sleep ever. She even touched me and I didn't care." Just thinking about her quickens the pace of my heart and makes me smile.

"So now what?"

"We decided that it was a one-time thing that won't happen again so we can maintain our professional relationship."

"Is that really what you want?"

"I don't know. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about her. I can't explain it. But I also know she's too good for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm a depraved human being and I don't deserve someone like her."

"I don't know, Christian. I feel as if you're worthy of love. And if Ana wants to give her love to you, why are you not deserving?"

"I never said anything about _love_ , doc."

"Christian you didn't have to. Take a couple of days and think about what you want. Don't bring your self-loathing into the equation. If you need to, for this exercise pretend as if you are worthy of love. Just take your time to think. OK?"

"Yeah, sure." I walk home from Flynn's office. All of these thoughts are circulating throughout my brain. Can I do this? Can I let go of who I was and be normal? Do I want to for Ana? I can't stand the thought of her with anyone else and last night was immeasurable.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Kate, I'm home!" Kate comes out of her bedroom wearing yoga pants and a WSU t-shirt. I place my bag down on the floor and put my keys and purse on the table.

"How did it go?"

"Um, OK, I guess."

"You guess? Ana, I know you too well. What happened?"

I plop down on the sofa and cover my face with my hands. "Oh, Kate. I slept with him." Kate can't disguise her shock as her voice raises a few octaves.

"Hold on. I'm getting us some wine." She comes back with a cheap bottle of Moscato and two glasses. "Now out with it."

I sigh deeply. "We went to have a celebratory glass of wine and we ended up drinking too much, one thing lead to another. And you know…"

"Oh my god, Ana! So, how was it?" Leave it to Kate to get down to the dirt.

"Good. Really good. Definitely better than Brent Duncan."

Kate rolls her eyes at me, "Honey, that's easy to do. Brent Duncan set the bar pretty low." We both start laughing at her assessment. The story of losing my virginity to him still gives her the giggles. Ugh, it was so awkward. It was so short I wasn't even sure it counted. But, wow, Christian was amazing.

Kate speaks again snapping me out of my thoughts. "So now what?"

"So nothing. We decided it was a one-time thing, a mistake since he's my boss."

Kate quirks up her lips, her telltale that she's thinking about something. "Do you like him?"

"Do I like him? Kate do you have eyes? He's like a Greek god who's smart and funny and enigmatic and who has soft lips and hard muscles…"

"How big was it?"

I look at her in shock. "Kate! You're horrible!" But I can't hide my blush. Kate laughs at my reaction making her snort into her wine glass.

"I'll take that to mean he was larger than Brent."

"He was way, way larger than Brent." My last comment sending us into fits of giggles again. "He gave me the rest of the week off. What do you want to do with our long weekend?"

"I know. Let's go to Woodinville and go wine tasting and go to the spa. We can pamper ourselves."

"I like the way you think, Kavanagh."

* * *

It's Monday morning and I'm at my desk trying to get it organized from last week.

Barney comes up to me. "Hey, Ana. Did you have a good weekend?" Just as I'm about to answer Christian walks in, nods to us politely and asks Casey for a cup of coffee. So, I guess we're going with the plan.

"Oh, yeah I did. My best friend and I went to Woodinville to spa and wine tasting. What about you, Barney?"

"I pretty much worked all weekend but I did finish the latest Game of Thrones book."

"Well sounds like a productive weekend." I tease Barney. I thought I was a wallflower but Barney makes me look like Paris Hilton.

The day flies by - busy with meetings and catching up from when I was out. At 5:30, Christian, Barney, and I are working on a project. Barney looks at his watch. "Mr. Grey, I'm sorry but I have plans, I have to leave."

 _Shit_. That will leave Christian and I alone. Christian looks at his watch too. "Of course Barney, have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow." Barney leaves so I move my chair a little closer to Christian to close the gap.

"Ana?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"About what happened last week…"

"Christian, don't worry about it. Like you said it was a drunken mistake." I say to him keeping my eyes on the screen so he can't tell I'm lying.

His voice is just above a whisper, "But it wasn't a mistake."

I turn my head towards him unable to believe what I just heard. "What did you say?"

"Ana, I don't want to pretend that it didn't happen. I can't stop thinking about it and how it felt… right. Ever since we first met in London you've enchanted me. I never felt this way about anyone before and I can't continue to act like I don't."

I look at him studying his eyes to tell if he's telling the truth. I'm incapable of responding.

"Anastasia, breathe." He tips my chin up and his lips meet mine. I've never had a kiss like this. His kiss this time, is soft, tender, and full of devotion.

"Christian, what about work?"

"I don't care. They don't have to know."

"You want to sneak around like teenagers?"

"That's one way of putting it. I want nothing more than to tell everyone about you but I don't want it to hurt your career. It won't do anything to me but people can be vicious and I don't want you to get hurt." I look into his eyes and I can tell he's sincere.

"I can keep a secret if you can." He gives me an enormous smile and kisses me again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 ****

 **APOV**

Christian and I hide our relationship, usually meeting up at his place after work, or stealing little kisses when no one is around.

Andrea is back from her honeymoon so we're not subject to the hurricane that is Casey. At noon, Christian walks out of his office completely ignoring me and tells Andrea he has a lunch meeting and doesn't know when he'll get back.

About five minutes later I ask, "Andrea, would you mind if I took my lunch now? I'm meeting up with an old friend."

Andrea looks up at me, "Of course, take your time. No need to rush back."

"Thanks, Andrea."

I take the elevator down to the lobby and walk outside. I walk down the block and as I turn the corner a black SUV pulls up and I'm abruptly pulled inside. The SUV takes off leaving no evidence that I was even there.

His lips are on mine and the privacy screen is going up. "My god, Ana. You look so fucking hot today. I almost lost it when I saw you."

His kissing me as if his life depends on it is making giggle. "Christian, calm down you're going to mess my hair up too much."

"I don't care. I need you. I want you." As he says it he's inching my skirt up and pulling my panties down.

"Christian, in the car? Really?" Just as I say that he reaches his hand down to my sex pushing two fingers inside while his thumb massages my clit.

" .GOD! Christian take your pants off now!" I don't know what it is but the idea of us sneaking around makes me so hot.

We spend the next hour being driven aimlessly around Seattle while we get 'reacquainted'.

Christian heads to Escala to finish the day working from home. I return to work flushed and unable to concentrate. A couple of minutes later I get a text from him.

 ***That was the best lunch I've ever had. The delivery service was impeccable.***

 ***I hope you tipped well.***

 ***Not as much as I should have. I hope to make it up this evening.***

 ***I think that can arranged ;-) ***

 ***Just enough time to catch my breath. See you at 5:30? My place?***

 ***See you then***

* * *

 **CPOV**

The afternoon dragged. At 5:30 the elevator signals and Ana walks through the foyer. I just finished setting the breakfast bar for us. Gail made her famous coq au vin. I dish it out as Ana puts her things down. She starts to walk towards me and I stride over to her quickly closing the gap.

"Good evening, Anastasia. How are you?" When I'm near her I always have the feeling of contentment. I don't know why.

"I'm better now that I'm here, Christian." Just the way she says my name turns me on. I give her a sweet kiss. "Come. Dinner is ready and I know for a fact you didn't eat lunch."

Ana blushes and smiles, "Yes, I was rather busy." I want to take her right now and forget about dinner but Ana needs to eat.

We sit together drinking wine and eating dinner. Everything with her is so easy, so relaxed. After dinner I take her, wine in hand, over to the great room where I have a fire lit and cushions and pillows on the floor. I help her so she's down on the floor with me holding her face in my hands.

"Ana, stay with me tonight. Please?"

"OK but I'll have to leave early so I can stop home and change." She looks at me, her eyes wickedly gleaming.

"We're going have to get you some things to keep here so I can have you as long as possible." I kiss her and start to unbutton her blouse. She kneels as she undoes my shirt and I pull her skirt off. I take off her bra and slide her panties down. I touch her intimately, hearing her groan in pleasure. "Anastasia, you're so fucking wet. Do you want me?"

I lay her down onto the cushions. "Well? Do you want me?" I tease her seductively while I'm taking off the rest of my clothes so we're both naked. She nods her head.

"Oh no, Anastasia. You have to tell me." I position myself above her keeping my weight my forearms.

She's panting but says, "I want you Christian. I want you now." She says that and I enter her right away. I pause for a moment not moving, relishing in the feel of her around me. I want this to last so I start to move slowly.

We're breathing heavy, not saying anything with a sheen of sweat on my back, partly from the fire and partly from us. I'm in a nice steady pattern gradually building her up. My eyes are closed - if I look at her I'll lose control and I want this to be for her.

Suddenly we hear, "Hey bro… oh shit! Sorry…" _Fuck_. It's Elliot. Damn cock blocker. I grab a blanket and cover Ana with it hurriedly putting on my underwear. I run to catch Elliot who didn't make it far.

"Yeah, sorry bro. I didn't know you had plans tonight."

"Now you know I do. What do you want, Elliot?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted grab a beer but I see you've got something better. Is that the girl from…?"

"Anastasia. And yes, she works for me."

"I know you're a genius and all but have you not heard the saying, 'don't shit where you eat'?"

"Elliot, this is different. She's different."

"Holy shit. My little brother is in love. Can I meet her?"

"Now? No! Get the hell out!" Elliot is laughing as he turns to walk out.

"Mom's going to be so excited to find out you aren't gay or celibate."

"Elliot, don't you dare say a word about this to anyone!"

He laughs again. "Don't worry, Christian. I got your back." He clears his throat and says, "Have a good night lover boy."

I walk to the great room where Ana is sitting with the blanket wrapped around her.

"So, that was my brother, Elliot. Now, where were we?" I try to recover the mood from before Elliot interrupted us but instead we both laugh. "Well, Miss Steele. That was definitely a first. Come, let's take a shower and get to bed so we can finish what was started."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 ****

 **APOV**

Since Elliot "found out" about Christian and me, I've started staying at Escala on the weekends. And, Christian being Christian, filled an entire closet full of clothing, shoes, and accessories. He said it's so I can stay over spontaneously. He even got me toiletries and makeup.

I've been talking a lot to Gail, his housekeeper, and she is the sweetest person. It turns out she and Taylor are engaged. She said I'm the only other person she'll allow in the kitchen. We've actually baked some things together when Christian was stuck in his office working or on a call.

Elliot has come over a few times to hang out. He's funny and nice but, unlike Christian he's very boisterous and outgoing. Kate has met Christian a few times when he's come to the apartment to pick me up. They don't really talk but they are polite to each other.

Kate and her boyfriend, Evan, invited us along on a camping trip Labor Day weekend. Although I know Christian despises camping, it would be nice not to have to hide in the apartment all weekend. We're going to Camano Island. Since it's over an hour away and there isn't much there we don't have to worry about seeing anyone from GEH or paparazzi.

The weekend is so much fun. We hike and roast marshmallows, and just generally relax. I think Christian is even enjoying himself. He's getting along with Evan as they are sitting by the fire drinking beer and talking about the Mariners while Kate and I are making a mess with s'mores.

On Monday, before heading out we stop at the Rockaway Bar and Grill for some lunch. There we have the best burgers ever and even tater tots. I think we were the most excited about the tots and it provided endless Napoleon Dynamite quotes. We're driving back to Seattle recalling the fun of the weekend when Christian gets a call.

"Grey."

"Christian! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Mia, what are you taking about? Tell you what?"

"That you have a girlfriend."

"Did Elliot tell you?"

"Elliot? No. You told Elliot before me? Anyway, your picture is online all over talking about your romantic weekend away."

"Fuck."

"So it's true?"

"Yes, Mia. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Just as Christian hangs up with Mia. His phone rings again.

"Grey."

"Bro. I told you that you should have told Mom. Big Mouth Mia told her that you have a girlfriend. Mom's going to be pissed she had to find out that way."

"I know. Look, I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Laters"

I'm a little nervous to ask since I feel at fault that he's in this position. "So now what?"

He looks at me with a smile and winks. "I don't know. I've never had a girlfriend before."

"Oh"

"I guess we tell people."

"Are you OK with that? People knowing you're with me?"

"OK? I'm better than OK. I'm glad I can now take you out and do things and not sneak around. The question is, how will your dad take it?"

"My dad?" I didn't think that. Calm down, Steele.

"You OK Ana?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. My dad doesn't read those magazines or go online so I think we may have some time, especially if my name isn't mentioned."

"How about next weekend we to Montesano so you can introduce me to him. I've been wanting to meet Ray Steele for a while now."

I look at him puzzled. He's handling this better than I am. "You have?"

"Of course. I want to meet the father of the woman I love."

I think my heart stops. No way. There's no way I just heard him say he loves me. "Um, what did you say?"

He gives me a big smile. "I think you heard me. I love you." If he wasn't driving I would jump on him right now.

"I love you too, Christian. How long?"

"I don't follow."

"How long have you loved me?" I don't know why, but something inside of me wants to know the answer.

He laughs at me looking younger and relaxed. "I think I've loved you since you fell into me in London. I was just too stupid to know it."

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Are you ready?" Ana looks beautiful, I walk up and kiss her on the cheek. She's fidgeting - she always fidgets when she's nervous. "You don't have anything to worry about. They'll love you."

We get to my parents' at Bellevue they are already waiting at the front door. I get out and open Ana's door helping her out of the R8. I take her hand, whisper into her ear that she'll be fine, and lead her to the door.

"Mom, Dad - I'd like you to meet Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, this is my mother, Grace Trevelyan-Grey, and my father, Carrick Grey."

"It's a pleasure Mr and Mrs. Grey. And please, call me Ana."

My mom looks at Ana and if I'm not mistaken I think I see a tear in her eye. "Ana, I assure you, the pleasure is all ours. Please come in."

We come in and are greeted by my brother. Strangely, Mia isn't around. Without warning a bright flash goes off and I hear Mia yell "Smile!"

"Mia, what the hell?"

"I figured if I wanted a picture I better sneak one." She runs up to Ana and gives her a hug. "Ana! I'm so excited to meet you! I'm Christian's sister, Mia."

"I think she figured that one out for herself, Mia." Elliot teases Mia and she sticks her tongue out at him.

My mom, who is always the referee, diffuses everything and says, "Ana, Christian, please come in. Dinner should be ready soon. Would you like a drink?"

"I'll have a glass of wine, please." Ana's voice is quiet and shy.

"Christian, would you like a glass of wine as well?"

"Yes, Mother, that would be great." Ana looks up at me and snickers. "What?"

"You're just so formal with your 'yes, mother and no, mother'. It's like you are from a different century." I lean down and kiss her temple. "You are lucky you're so adorable."

We make our way to the dining room for dinner. I lean down and whisper in Ana's ear, "I know you're nervous and probably not hungry but can you try to eat for me? I need to know you're not hungry."

She looks up at me, "I'll try."

Dinner goes well and everyone is relaxed. My parents ask Ana how we met so she tells them about London. Mia laughs and says, "That's so sweet! Christian, she literally fell for you." I roll my eyes and Ana blushes.

Luckily the rest of the evening goes just as smoothly. While driving home I say, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Yeah, no one made a habit to tell you he got perfect scores in marksmanship any chance he got."

Ana laughs at the memory. "I'm so sorry. I should have warned you that Ray can be a bit overprotective."

"Well, I can see why."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 ****

 **CPOV**

It feels good to have it out in the open. Now I can take Ana places and not worry. Well, at least worry about someone finding out. I've never really dated before so this is technically my first date. _Wow, that sounded really pathetic._ Knowing Ana she won't like anything over-the-top and we don't need to make small talk to get to know each other.

I've thought about it all morning and I have it set. I've booked a private dining room at Canlis and then I'll take her to Olympic Sculpture Park. I remember how much she liked the Louise Bourgeois print I have in the conference room.

It's Friday night and I'm waiting for Ana to get ready for our date. What is taking so long? I look up and see her. Instantly my mouth goes dry, my heart beats faster, and my pants get tighter. She's wearing some of the clothes I bought for her. The personal shopper did a great job. She's wearing a black and gold patterned Diane von Furstenberg Samala Silk Embroidered Blouson Dress with a pair of black Christian Louboutin Academa Leather Cutout Red Sole Pumps. Her legs go on for miles. Her hair is in a high ponytail.

"Anastasia. Words cannot describe how striking you look. I'm half tempted to cancel our plans take you to bed." She looks at me and blushes. Is she ever going to get used my compliments?

I pull the R8 up to the restaurant and let the valet park it while I bring Ana inside. We're seated in the private dining room.

"Christian, this is so romantic." Ana looks around the room like a child seeing Disney World for the first time. The waiter comes up to take our drink order. I look to Ana so she can order first. "You can order the wine. You're better at it than I am."

The waiter turns to look at me. "We'll have a bottle of the Cardinale 2006 Cabernet Sauvignon." He nods in acknowledgment and leaves. Ana is looking over the menu.

"Do you know what you want, Ana?" She's concentrating on the menu and is biting her lip. I exhale slowly to try and calm myself down.

"Um, I think I'm going to have the Canlis Salad, the Wagyu filet, and a twice baked potato." It makes me happy to see her with an appetite. The waiter comes and I order the same as Anastasia.

The wine and food are both delicious. I told Ana of the prank war Elliot and I had when we were younger. I replaced the cream his Oreos with toothpaste, he put Vaseline on the doorknob to my room, as payback I put food coloring in his shampoo, and then he put pickle juice in my Gatorade. I made Ana laugh so hard she actually snorted.

As we're leaving the restaurant there are two paparazzi waiting for us to get our picture. We try to get to the car as quickly as possible with me trying to shield Ana from them. We make it out of the parking lot and into traffic without much of a problem. We pull up to Olympic Sculpture Park. Before we get out of the car I check to see if anyone is there. Looks like we're alone and didn't get followed.

The park is large and very modern with lots of corners and angles. It borders on avant-garde but always good for conversation. We walk around the park enjoying each other's company until a chill is in the air and we head back to the car.

We get to Escala and the air in the elevator charged with electricity. I quickly close the gap between us and with her head in my hands I kiss her fervidly. I'm glad she's wearing a dress and before we can get too far we get to my apartment heading straight for the bedroom still not letting go of each other.

We get in the room, I slam the door shut, pick her up, and push her back against the door. I can't get her panties off fast enough. While still holding her up and kissing her I roughly pull down her underwear and unzip my pants. I urgently drive into her startling her with my force. I moan into her neck. "Ana, baby, you feel so good." I kiss down her neck as she puts her head back and closes her eyes taking in her pleasure. I'm pounding into her so intensely I can feel her reaching her peak very quickly. I really want to come and can't hold on much longer. "Come on, Ana. Let go!" I practically growl at her.

She starts screaming my name in ecstasy as I finish in her. She goes limp in my arms so I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I lie on top of her kissing her tenderly. Her breathing is slowly returning to normal. I leisurely remove the rest of her clothes giving her soft kisses along the way.

* * *

Ana and I are laying in a hammock on the beach. There's a refreshing breeze as the palm trees sway. Our reverie is interrupted by a ship coming into port blasting its horn.

I open my eyes and sun is filtering into the bedroom. Ana grumbles and stuffs her head into the pillow. It takes me a few minutes to realize that sound was my phone. I answer it not checking who it is.

"Grey."

"Christian! You are all over internet and the gossip magazines!"

"Mia. What are you going on about?"

"Someone got a picture of you and Ana last night on your date. Everyone is talking about it."

I sigh disgustedly. "I guess it's starting. Thanks for the heads up, Mia. I'll talk to you later."

I don't wait for her to say goodbye and hang up the phone. I roll over, cuddle up against Ana, and fall back asleep.

* * *

 ****

 **APOV**

This weekend was the best. We went out on Friday and Saturday Christian took me out on his boat, The Grace. It was magical. Yesterday we had brunch with his family and spent the rest of the day in bed being lazy… sort of.

Work today has been incredibly busy. I'm writing an article on a new company that GEH acquired. In the afternoon, Casey brings me a large lumpy envelope telling me she picked it up for me in the lobby. I thank her and she leaves.

I didn't order anything so I'm not sure what it is. I open it up and dump the contents out on my desk. I'm frozen in my spot not moving a muscle for a few moments.

They're pictures. Of Christian. And other women. Doing strange sex acts like being bound and getting whipped. At first, I thought it was one woman but then I notice they just look similar. I feel sick. I don't want to look anymore but it's like a train wreck and I can't look away.

There's a note with the pictures that reads:

 _I thought you should know what your boyfriend really likes. He could be formidable in the playroom, especially if he was punishing us. Have you noticed we all look alike? Sir has a type. He may be taking it easy on you now but that won't last. If you want to keep him, you better quickly learn what he likes. You could just be #16. When he's through with you we'll welcome you to the club of women who were discarded._

 _Leila_

I rush to the bathroom and make it just in time, depositing my salad from lunch in the toilet. I'm shaking and there's a noise in my head that I can't stop. I go back to my desk, gather the contents of the envelope, and leave without telling anyone. As soon as I get into my car I start sobbing uncontrollably.

I feel like my world has come crashing down on me and I have no one. I can't tell Kate or my dad about this. I spend two hours driving aimlessly through the city trying to think. I get back to Escala and head upstairs to get a few of my essentials and then I'm going back to my apartment. No one should be there this time of day so I can get in and out quickly.

I feel like I'm in a nightmare and nothing around me is real. I walk through the foyer and I hear, "Ana, where did you go? You left work early." He sounds so innocent nothing like the monster in those pictures. I start trembling again.

Christian is concerned and walks up to me attempting to hug me. I push him off. "Don't touch me! Let me go!"

"Ana? What the hell is going on?"

I can't bring myself to say the words so I throw the envelope at him. I can't believe I've stayed here not knowing he had a torture room just up stairs. I rush past him and go into the bedroom and start collecting my birth control pills and other essentials.

By the time I have everything together Christian has gone through the envelope and is coming to explain it to me.

"Ana, this isn't what it looks like."

"To me it looks like you tying up different women, beating them, and then fucking them in a torture room. I think it's pretty clear."

"That was my past. I'm not like that anymore."

"Anymore? How do I know? How do I know that one day you'll want to do that to me or find someone who does?" I can't hold it in anymore and I start bawling.

"Ana…"

"No. No Ana. I can't do this." Christian looks at me in shock unable to move. I rush past him and head for the elevator.

I get back to the apartment Kate and I share and pack some things up. I write her a note letting her know I'm going to visit my dad for a couple of days. I get back in my car my cellphone ringing nonstop. It's Christian. I pick up my phone, turn it off and start driving.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 ****

 **APOV**

A couple of hours later I pull into the driveway of my dad's house. _I'm home._ Ray comes out of the house to greet me and get my bags.

"Annie I'm glad to see you but why the urgent visit? Everything OK?"

I start to cry again. "Oh, Daddy."

"Come in the house sweetheart. I'll make you some tea." We sit down at the table and Ray puts the kettle on the stove.

"So, tell me. What's going on?"

"Daddy, I fell in love with him and he was lying the whole time." I can see on Ray's face the pain of seeing his daughter hurt and the fury of a father who wants protect his daughter.

"You don't have to but do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head no. "OK, Annie. You know you can always come home stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Are you hungry?" I shake my head no. "You know where it is if you get hungry. You look exhausted. Why don't you try to get some sleep and rest? Tomorrow is another day."

I change into my pajamas and crawl into my childhood bed and cry myself to sleep.

The next morning I'm up early. Ray is already dressed and had been up for a while. He pours me some tea. "You want something to eat, Annie?

"No. Thank you." I spend the majority of the morning wrapped in a blanket reading Wuthering Heights. Around 10, I hear the phone ring. A moment or two Ray comes and knocks on my door. "Honey, it's Christian. Do you want to talk to him?"

I just shake my head. It's all I can manage without falling apart.

* * *

 ****

 **CPOV**

"Christian, she said she doesn't want to talk."

"I see. Is she OK, though?"

"She's very upset. I wish I could tell you otherwise but whatever happened between you has her very disconsolate."

"I understand, Sir. Thank you."

"Take care Christian." I have to hang up quickly the sob escapes my throat. She's gone. I lost her. I can't be here anymore. Andrea is due back tomorrow so I walk up to Casey and tell her to cancel all of my appointments. I have an emergency and I'll be out a few days.

Taylor holds the car door open for me. "No thanks, Taylor. I'll walk home I need to think." He looks concerned but doesn't stop me.

I don't know where I'm going. I just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know why I thought she would never find out about my past.

I think about going to see Flynn but change my mind. I can't talk to anyone. I don't know how I did it, but before I know it I'm at Escala. I take the elevator and think about Friday night. Friday night everything was good. I walk directly to my office and shut the door. I take off my tie, pour myself a glass of bourbon, and don't remember anything that happens after that.

Elliot comes into my office and looks at me. "Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"Christian, what the fuck happened? You haven't come out of this room for two days. You look like shit and you smell. Gail called me. She's worried about you."

I can barely get the words out. "Ana left me."

"What? Why? You know you can talk to me."

"My past came back with a vengeance and it was too much for her. I knew it would be. She's too good for me."

"Christian what could be so bad about your past for her to do that?"

"Without getting into too much detail, an ex of mine sent pictures to Ana. Pictures of me and other women before I met her…"

"I understand. You don't have to continue." I just put my head in my hands. "Look you need to shower and change. I'll order something to eat and hang out with you here tonight. But you really need to pull yourself together and go back to work next week. You can't let yourself fall apart."

I nod getting up and going into my bedroom for a shower. I have the water as hot as I can stand and I get in and let the water wash over me. Then I look up and see her shampoo bottle. I open it and smell it. It smells like Anastasia. I begin to weep. I've hurt the only person I've loved. I'll never be able to smell her hair again.

* * *

 **APOV**

I've been at Ray's house for about a week now. "Annie, I like having you here and if you want to stay in Montesano for a while that's fine. But it's not good to sit here like this. Mrs. Vargas needs some help at the bookstore. I'm sure she'd love to see you. She hasn't seen you since high school."

I follow his advice taking a shower and getting dressed. I'm driving to the bookstore and my phone rings. I have a moment of panic. Christian's called me at least once a day since I've been here. I keep sending his calls voicemail. Luckily, it's Kate. "Hello?"

"Hey, Steele. I'm just calling for my daily check. How are you doing?"

"Hi, Kate. I think I might stay with my dad a little longer. Is that OK?"

"Of course. You need to take care of you. You know I and the apartment will be here whenever you want to come back."

"Thanks, Kate."

"Take care of yourself. I love ya."

"Love ya too. Bye."

"Bye."

I get to the bookstore and see Mrs. Vargas. She hasn't changed one bit. "Anastasia, it is so good to see you!" She gives me a big Bear hug.

"It's good to see you too. I have a favor to ask. I'll be staying with my dad for a while and I was wondering if you could use my help in the store."

"That would be lovely. Of course. You can work as little or as much as you want. Would you like to start tomorrow?"

"Yes, please."

"Consider it done. See you tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 ****

 **CPOV**

"Christian, how are you doing?" Flynn has made sure to keep regular updates on me. In the past two weeks I've probably seen him ten times.

"Shitty." I don't know what he expects. That I will suddenly be fine?

"Christian, let me ask you. If you could have this any way, what would you want?"

"I'd want Ana back. I'd want her to know I'm sorry and that I'm not the person I was anymore. That I'm sorry for hurting her and causing so much pain. That I don't need that anymore, she changed me. And that I love her." The words are pouring out. For nights I've dreamed of a 'what if' with Ana. But it boils down to the fact that I hid this from her and in the process I hurt her more than anything.

"Does Anastasia love you?"

"She did… before this."

"Love doesn't just disappear overnight. Sometimes you have to fight for it."

"What are you saying, Flynn? That I should try and get her back?" He smiles at me like he has a secret that only he knows.

"Well, yes. When you were building your company and just starting out, did you have tough times?"

"Yes of course."

"Did you feel like giving up?"

"Yes." Where is he going with this?

"Did you?" Now he smiles at me again.

"No. I worked harder."

"Is being with Ana important to you - as much as building your company?"

"She's more important. I'd give it all up to be with her again."

"Christian, I'm going to leave you with a homework assignment. I want you to think about all of the things you love about Ana. Then I want you to think about why she loves you. Make a list if you need to. Then fight for what you want. I want to leave you with a quote from Theodore Roosevelt. 'Nothing in the world is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty… I have never in my life envied a human being who led an easy life. I have envied a great many people who led difficult lives and led them well.' Just think about it."

"OK." I leave the session now deep in thought. Ana is worth it. And with that thought, there is a tiny, a minuscule, ray of hope. Maybe…

* * *

 **APOV**

I've been working every day for a week from open to close. It's the only thing I can do to stop thinking. I feel like a robot, just existing. I feel like Tess when Angel Clare rejected her. Except this time, I'm Angel Clare. I'm the one who isn't forgiving about a past.

I'm keeping myself busy stocking the bookshelves when I hear behind me a vaguely familiar voice. "Ana?"

I turn around and it's Elliot Grey. What is he doing here? "Elliot. What are you doing here?"

"My company is building the new bank down the street so I was walking around and thought I saw you in the window."

"Oh…" I don't know what to say to him. I don't know if I have anything _to_ say.

"Listen, Ana. I know this isn't my place but I've never seen Christian this distraught. I don't know what happened between the two of you and it's none of my business but it's as plain as day that you aren't happy either. I don't know why you both are suffering. You guys were good for each other. I never saw Christian more alive than when he was with you. He wasn't withdrawn and closed up. With you he was happy. I don't know what else to say or if I should have even stopped to talk to you. I just thought I should let you know."

It's taking all I have in me to not burst into tears. Is it true? Is he hurting just as much? Did I make a rash decision? I just nod at Elliot. "Thank you, Elliot."

"Take care, Ana." And he turns and walks away.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Vargas?"

"Yes, Ana. What is it?"

"Would you mind if I took the rest of the afternoon off?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. You've been here every day for the past week."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

I gather my purse and walk out the door. I walk down the street until I'm no longer in town but at the edge of the park. I find a secluded area that's just for me, where I can be alone. I need to think.

All this time I've been thinking about how hurt I am. I didn't realize that Christian would be hurting too. I take out my phone and check the voicemails from Christian's calls. I didn't listen to them before. Upon hearing them I break down. He's apologizing, he's begging me, he's promising me. I can hear he's been crying. Christian normally doesn't beg nor does he cry.

Is this worth being hurt? It's been two weeks and the pain hasn't decreased. I miss him more than I thought was possible.

I spend the rest of the afternoon alone, thinking. I don't even know how long I am actually there. What am I doing here? What would the characters in my books have done?

* * *

 ****

 **CPOV**

"Grey."

"Christian. How are you doing?"

"I'm alive. What is it, Elliot?"

"Look, I don't know if I should be telling you this but I just saw Ana."

"What do you mean you just saw Ana."

"My crew is working on a job in Montesano. I was walking down the street and saw her in the window of a bookstore."

I smile at the thought of Ana in a bookstore. She's probably read most of the books in it. "How did she look? Did she look ok?"

"Honestly? No. She looks like she hasn't slept or eaten in days. Maybe you should go talk to her."

"You think?" And there is that tiny ray of hope.

"It's worth a shot. You both are suffering."

"Thanks, Elliot."

"Anytime, bro."

"Bye."

"Bye. Wait! Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." With his statement, I smile and hang up the phone.

I buzz Taylor.

"Sir?"

With a renewed optimism I tell Taylor, "Get Charlie Tango ready. I need to leave ASAP. I'll be flying into Montesano and will need a car and driver."

'Yes, Sir. I will make the arrangements and call you back to confirm."

A few moments later Taylor calls me. "Sir, Charlie Tango is ready. You'll be landing at Elma Municipal Airport. They are expecting you and there will be a car waiting."

"Thanks, Taylor. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Sir."

* * *

A short time later Charlie Tango is set down at the airport's helipad. Just as Taylor said, there is a car waiting for me. I give the driver Ray Steele's address figuring I'd start there.

I dial Ray's number. I don't want to sneak up on him. "Hello?"

"Mr. Steele?"

"Christian, call me Ray. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, um… Ray. Is Ana there by any chance?"

"She's not."

I know I sound defeated and I am. I don't know why I thought it would be this simple. "Oh. Thank you."

"Christian?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"She phoned me not too long ago to tell me she was going to the park to think. She has a favorite spot." I don't know why Ray did what he did but he told me where I could find Ana. I give the driver the new directions and head off to her.

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm still sitting in the park not sure what to do or what I want. Something makes me look up and I see him - Christian. Just the sight of him makes me gasp in surprise.

He points to the spot next to me on the ground. "Is this spot taken?"

Still in shock, I shake my head no and he sits on the ground next to me, in his bespoke suit. "Christian?" I can feel the lump in my throat forming. I haven't seen him in two weeks and seeing him now makes me miss him all the more.

"Baby, you look like you lost weight. Have you been eating?" He caresses my face as he asks me.

"I haven't been hungry lately." The expression on his face becomes more pained at my admission.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry…"

I cut him off, "Christian…"

"No, just let me finish what I need to say, please?" I nod for him to go on.

"I was stupid to not tell you about my past. I was stupid to think you wouldn't find out. You deserve so much more than that. You didn't deserve any of this. I'm not exactly proud of my past. It's not something I talk to people about. As soon as I met you I realized that I didn't want that life anymore. I don't need that life anymore."

"What do you need, Christian?"

"You. I need you like I need air to breathe. I would spend the rest of my life showing you how sorry I am, how much I love you if you'd let me. I'd give everything I have away just to be with you."

He has tears in his eyes and his voice isn't steady like it normally is. I start to cry too. I've been too hard on him. "Christian, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I'm sorry for not asking you about it first. And I'm sorry for running like this and not giving you a chance to explain."

He looks at me. Both of us are in tears. "So what do we do now?"

"What we should have done in the first place - we talk." His hand once again caress my face, this time, I lean into it.

"Will you tell me about your past? All of it? Even the horrible things?"

"Is that what you want?" I nod my head in reply. "Then where would you like me to start?"

"From the beginning…"

He takes a deep breath to steady himself, "I was born to a single mother who was young. She became addicted to crack and became a prostitute to pay for her habit. She would let her pimp beat me and burn me. I was often left by myself for days without anything to eat. She died when I was four and it took a few days for someone to realize it. The police came and took me but I had no idea what was going on. I just wanted to be with my mom. They brought me to the hospital where Grace worked. She was the doctor who checked me. I was small for my age, suffering from malnutrition and didn't talk. Grace truly lived up to her name and she and Carrick adopted me. It took me a long time to open up to them and everything was good until I became a teenager.

I was so angry with everyone. I was angry with the world and I didn't know why. I had been kicked out of three schools for my poor behavior. Then one summer when I was fifteen my mom sent me to her friend Elena's house to help her with some project. While I was there Elena seduced me. She was into BDSM and became my dominant for six years. Then I decided I no longer wanted to be a submissive and I trained to become a dominant. After that, I contracted with submissives - fifteen of them over the years. But even before I met you I was starting to get bored of that life. It was no longer fulfilling me and felt empty. I completely got out of that world. And then, when you fell into my arms in London it solidified my decision. I don't need any of that - I just need you."

"Wow…" this is all overwhelming. I expected something bad but not _this_ bad. He was neglected and abused as a small child and then when he was fifteen his mother's friend basically molested him. I'm surprised he isn't completely bonkers at this rate. "When you met me, did you want me as a submissive? Is that why you were attracted to me?"

"No, I didn't. From the very beginning, I knew you were different. I don't know how but I just knew. And, I was and am attracted to you because you're a beautiful woman. Anyone can see that."

"Thank you for telling me. I can't imagine how difficult it must have been." His eyes are glassy with unshed tears.

"Don't thank me. I should have told you all of this before. What can I do to make things right?"

"You can come home with me to Ray's tonight and then help me with my bags when we go to Escala tomorrow."

He gives me a relieved laugh. "That I can do."

"I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele."

"I love you, Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"Ana?"

The sound of his voice makes me stop in my tracks. He's apprehensive about something. "Yes?"

"Do I need to wear a bulletproof vest to go to Ray's?"

I laugh and can't stop. My emotions have been all over the place and it's all flooding me at once. I'm laughing so hard that Christian starts to laugh. After I've stopped laughing enough to have calmed down I tell him no. I think Ray has been getting sick of me anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **APOV**

On the drive back to Seattle, Christian and I decide that we need to slow things down. We really need to take the time to get to know each other. So, we have decided to bring back some formality. I will be staying at my apartment every night and he will be at his. We will have no physical contact. This way it forces us to communicate with each other because we won't have sex get in the way.

He's agreed to let me work for GEH on a contract basis so that I can work on other things as well. Honestly though, he is paying me more than I am worth and I know it's because he doesn't want me to take on other projects. I've actually decided to write a novel. I'm going to keep it just to myself though. Kate allowed me to set up the spare bedroom in our apartment as a makeshift office which works really well.

It's been about a week and since there hasn't been any sighting of us for three weeks now I don't think we are the hot topic anymore. We talk on the phone every night and email and text each other. It's been very difficult for me to stay away from him. Tonight he's taking me to dinner at the Metropolitan Grill. We don't have a private room but we are hidden a bit in a darker corner of the seating area.

He's already seated by the time I arrive to the restaurant. I know I'm on time, so he must have been early. As I approach the table Christian stands and pulls my chair out for me. I left all of the fancy clothes Christian purchased for me at Escala so tonight I am wearing the dress I borrowed from Kate in London. "Ana, you look breathtaking." He still knows how to make me blush.

"Thank you, Christian. You look very handsome." I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"Do you mind if I order for us? The food here is very good."

"Of course I don't mind. It makes things easier for me." I am relieved actually. I can never make up my mind on what I want and I'm nervous tonight too. The waiter comes up to us to take our drink order.

"I believe we are ready to order. We'll take a bottle of the The Dissident Red Blend, the roasted rack of lamb for two and the roasted vegetables." The waiter nods to Christian and leaves to put the order in. I really like confident Christian - I haven't seen him for a while.

Dinner and the wine is fantastic. I haven't eaten this much in a long time. After Christian pays the bill, he asks, "Would you like to walk for a little bit? The Waterfall Garden is only about a third of a mile?"

"I think I could use the walk, actually." Christian rises from the table and takes my hand. We walk hand-in-hand to the waterfall garden. There's a slight chill in the air so he removes his suit jacket and covers my shoulders with it.

We get to the waterfall garden and it's pretty much deserted. Christian and I have the place to ourselves. We sit close to each other at these small, round cafe tables. We are practically next to each other. You can feel in the air how nervous we both are. It's as if this was our first date!

Christian looks at me with a devilish grin. "How would you like to play truth or dare?"

"The last time we played that we both got into trouble." I giggle of the memory of that night.

"That was different. We're not drinking this time and it will help us to get to know each other."

"You have a very valid point, Mr. Grey. It was your idea so you go first."

"Hmmmm….let me think…" He's tapping his pointer finger on his chin like he's deep in thought. "OK, I have it. What's your dream job?"

"I think I'd like to help authors get their works published - I'd say an editor. My turn. What are you most afraid of?"

He looks at me and the emotion changes in his eyes and he almost looks sad. "Losing the best thing that ever happened to me - you." I momentarily stop breathing at his answer. "My turn. What do you like most about me?"

I give him a shy smile. I have many reasons but I have never had to articulate them before. "There's more than one. You're giving, you're funny, you're extremely smart, you make me feel safe."

He smiles at me trying to lighten the mood. "You didn't say I was good looking! I'm hurt." he makes an exaggerated pout at me.

"Hey, it's my turn. What is your guilty pleasure?" I ask the question before I think. _Shit._ We all know what his guilty pleasure is; it's what brought us here in the first place.

"I like to watch the show Supernatural."

"And here I thought you don't watch tv!"

"I don't - just Supernatural. It's funny. OK, my turn. Who is your favorite fictional character?"

"Oh, that's a good question. I have to think. Um, in all books I would say Hermione Granger. But if we're just talking about British literature then it would be Lizzie Bennett. My turn - Who is your idol?"

He smiles like he's just won a race. "That's easy. My grandfather, Theodore Grey. He's very intelligent and cunning, but also very fair. When I first started GEH he was my inspiration." It's easy to tell that Christian really loves and admires him. "My turn - What is one question you wish I'd ask you?"

I look up at him through my eyelashes and I can no longer contain myself. "I wish you'd ask if you can kiss me."

"What would the answer be if I did?"

Breathlessly, I say, "Yes." Suddenly he sweeps me up into his arms and gives a kiss so passionate and loving it takes me breath away.

For a brief second, he pauses to say, "Ana, I have missed this so much. I love you."

I giggle in his arms. His excitement is contagious. "I love you too, Christian."

"Then marry me."

"What?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **CPOV**

"Marry me, Anastasia."

"Christian, don't you think it's a little soon?"

"I know that I don't want to live without you. We don't have to marry today or even next year but I want to marry you."

"I think what's happened between us have magnified these feelings you have. Take time to think about it. You're not going to lose me. I'm here. But I want you to be 100% sure."

"Ana, I'm not giving up on this. I will keep asking you until you say yes. I can be quite persistent." I don't know what I need to do to convince her.

She gives me a small smile in response. "I can imagine."

"Will you come home with me?" I need to be with her. I can't wait.

"What about my car?"

"I can have Taylor come and get it."

"OK" She places her hand in mine as we walk to the R8. It's not a long drive but I feel like any time away from her is too much.

 **APOV**

Christian hasn't bothered me about marrying him since that first night. Things have been going very well between us. He showed me what was his playroom. He got rid of it all. The room is empty.

I've been thinking a lot about marrying him. He's given up so much to prove he loves me. He's gone through so many changes. I love him. I know that for sure.

Later this week Christian's family has a cookout for Carrick's birthday. This will be my first time meeting his extended family.

Taylor is driving us so Christian can drink and not worry about driving. In the backseat the SUV I sit, nervously fidgeting. Christian places his hand on top of mine to still them. "Baby, my parents already love you. There's nothing to be nervous about."

We pull up in front of his parents' house. He gracefully gets out of the SUV and walks around to open my door. We walk through the front door and are instantly greeted by someone I can only assume is Christian's grandmother.

"Christian!" He bends down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandmother, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Anastasia. Ana, this is my grandmother, Sara Trevelyan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Trevelyan."

"Please call me Grandma." She waves her hand as if it's not a big deal making me laugh.

Grace comes up to us as well. "Good afternoon, Christian and Ana." She gives me a warm hug. "Christian the men are all outside."

"Mother, are you trying to tell me you don't want me around? I'm hurt. What if I wanted to spend the time with you?" He gives her his sad puppy dog eyes.

"OK. Christian you can help us get all of the food together. Mia would love your help." She winks at me as she teases him.

He turns to me, "Baby, I'll be outside with the guys." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and gets outside as fast as he can.

"Ana, what can I get you?", Grace asks.

"Actually, I'd love to help you get everything ready."

Before Grace a chance to answer me, Mia comes running up to me. "Ana! You can help with the desserts!" She grabs my hand and practically drags me to the kitchen.

A little while later we're putting everything out on the table and an older woman with blonde hair walks out from the house. Grace looks up and sees her. "Elena, I'm so glad you could make it!"

She gives Elena a kiss on the cheek. "Elena, I'd like you to meet Christian's girlfriend, Ana. Ana, this is Elena Lincoln, a very dear friend."

Elena gives me a very cold look and a fake smile, but I don't know why. "Well, I didn't realize that Christian has a girlfriend." Christian comes up to me from nowhere and put his arm around my waist as if he is protecting me from something.

"Hello, Elena. I trust you've met Anastasia." He leans down and gives me a chaste kiss. Something about this exchange seems very off.

"Ana, come for a walk with me." He reaches his hand out to me and I take it. Once we're farther away from the house he seems to get anxious.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Ana, I don't want you to talk to Elena."

I'm confused."Why?"

He stops walking and turns to face me. "Elena is my mom's friend from when I was fifteen."

My mouth drops. "Your mom is still friends with her?" I can't hide my surprise.

"My mom doesn't know. She doesn't know about any of it."

"Christian, I'm sorry."

"Ana, you have nothing to be sorry for, I just want to keep you safe." He folds me into an embrace. "Let's go eat before Elliot eats it all."

 **CPOV**

I went into the house to grab another beer and Elena corners me in the kitchen.

"Christian, what are you doing with that girl?"

"Elena, not that it's any of your business, but that _girl_ is the woman I love. She's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Ouch. You wound me." She says, trying to be affronted but she is so arrogant, I don't know if she can even pretend to have feelings.

"It's true Elena. And I won't let you ruin it for me."

"Christian, does she know about you and your needs?"

"Elena, Ana knows everything. And my needs have changed. In fact, I've gotten rid of everything in the playroom."

"Darling, when she breaks your heart or you realize your needs haven't changed, I will be here." She tries to put her hand on my arm but I flinch to get away from her.

"Don't hold your breath, Elena." Before she can answer me I turn around and walk out and go find Anastasia.

 **APOV**

When Christian goes inside the house I take that moment to do something very important and necessary.

"Hi Elliot."

"Hey, Ana I'm glad you're here." Elliot is very sincere and gives me a sweet, all-American smile.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

He pauses with his beer half way up to his lips. "Oh?"

"Thank you for talking to me. You really helped me to see what is truly important." I try to keep my voice steady as I say this but I can feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Hey Ana, it's no problem. Just make sure you name your first son after me." He gives me this huge, charming lopsided grin.

"You're so modest!"

Christian comes out of the house and walks up to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

Elliot looks at me and winks. "Christian, you've got quite the woman there. Don't let go of her."

Christian smiles at Elliot, "I don't plan on it." Christian looks at me and strokes my cheek gently. He whispers, "And how are you Miss Steele?"

"Since you asked Mr. Grey, I'm wonderful."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **CPOV**

Ana and I have been through a lot so I think it's a good idea to get away for a little bit, just the two of us. I've booked a private villa in the Seychelles for us. There will be no one to bother us except for minimal staff as needed. We'll have a private pool and a private spa. I'm going to surprise her so I asked Gail to pack her a bag. She won't need much - it'll be a small bag.

"Anastasia, would you like to go away for a couple of days?" Her eyes light up at the thought of it.

"Yes! Where?" She has a smile so big it could light up the room.

"Ah, see, that's for me to know and for you to find out - when we get there."

She gives me an adorable pout. "How will I know what to pack?"

"You're not going to get away with that. I have all of that taken care of. Don't worry." I lean down and give her a kiss on her head. I take in a deep breath inhaling the intoxicating scent of Ana.

We've been in the Seychelles for a couple of days now. From what we've seen it's beautiful but we really haven't made it out of the bedroom for the most part. I wake up at daybreak and Ana is still sleeping. She looks so peaceful and angelic. I watch her for I don't even know how long. Her slow, patterned breaths are like a metronome for my heart. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." She gives me that shy smile of hers as if it's the first time I'm telling her that.

"Same to you. How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. I've been admiring this alluring woman sleeping in the bed next to me."

"And what did you decide?"

"That I want you to marry me." I've asked her this a few times and each time she says she isn't ready.

"OK. Let's get married." Her smile gets a little bigger as the realization of what she said sweeps across my face.

"Really? You'll marry me?" I just have to make sure I'm not hearing things.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Before she knows it, I've swept her into my arms and am kissing her. I'm kissing the woman that I am going to marry. My wife.

"When?"

"When what?" She looks confused. I am so excited I am thinking ten steps ahead.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Don't we have to be engaged first?"

"Who says?"

"Then let's get married here if we can. It's beautiful here - it'll be perfect." Now I'm the one with the smile that can light up the room.

* * *

 **APOV**

It took two days for us to get a marriage license here. We spent those days getting the things we needed for the ceremony, which isn't much.

I'm wearing a white, eyelet sundress with spaghetti straps and my hair down. Christian wanted me to get something fancier but I liked this dress we found in a little shop on the other island.

Our ceremony will be on the beach with a local pastor and the owner of our resort as a witness. I stand at the beginning of our makeshift aisle holding a small bouquet of bougainvillea, hibiscus, and vanilla orchids. I look to the end of the aisle and see the man who, in moments, will be my husband. Christian looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine with a linen shirt, the first few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up, and a pair of khakis rolled up just enough so they aren't dragged through the sand. Neither of us have shoes on - it's perfect. It's just us.

He chose a diamond eternity band for me and a simple platinum band with our initials engraved on it for him. In what seems to be an instant the pastor from a local church, Ellis Pierce, pronounces us as husband and wife. We pose for some pictures with the resort photographer and we return to our secluded villa for our wedding dinner.

We walk up to the table for two on the beach with romantic candles providing our light. Christian opens the bottle of Bollinger champagne and pours it into our champagne flutes. "To you Mrs. Grey."

I look into his eyes; this is the happiest I have ever been. "To us, Mr. Grey."

The waiter brings us our dinner of bourzwa grilled with ginger and garlic, fried plantain, and ladob, everything made from locally sourced food. It is amazing. Instead of a wedding cake we each have creme brulee.

The rest of our trip flies by and soon it's time to head home. As we're sitting on Christian's jet he looks at me and says, "Now we have to tell our parents we eloped."

"Holy Shit! Ray is going to flip. I didn't think this through. Oh my god!" I'm panicking here. I don't think my mom will mind that I eloped but I don't want to hurt Ray's feelings. "Christian, Grace and Mia are going to be mad too."

"I'm sure they will but they will have to make due. This was our wedding and I wouldn't change a thing." He leans down and gives me a kiss on my head. "I'll also have to put out a PR announcement too."

"Christian, do you think people will say we got married because I'm pregnant?" I've already had enough backlash from just dating him.

"They might. But we know what's true and in nine months when there is no baby there will also be no story."

"Christian, I just realized all the stuff we need to do." I start counting all the things on my fingers, "We have to tell family and close friends, we have to make announcements for everyone else, we need a press release, I need to change my name… am I forgetting anything?"

Christian snickers at me. "Ana, baby, calm down. Everything will be taken care of. But there are a couple of things you're forgetting."

I look up at him in shock, "What?"

"Well, you need to totally move in with me, I need to put you on all my legal documents, and we have to christen our bed at home." His voice gets low and seductive with his last statement.

"I like the last part." I blush.

He winks at me. "Me too. Baby, don't stress. We did this to have no stress and this is why I employ people. The most important thing to do now besides love each other, is to tell our family. Everything else is secondary."

We spend the rest of the flight home enjoying our last few hours alone. Once we get back to Seattle it's going to be a circus.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **APOV**

"Hi, Daddy. I have you on speaker; Christian is here."

"Hey, Honey. Hi, Christian. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We have some exciting news."

Ready hesitates before he answers. He's probably running through every possibility. "And it is?"

"Christian and I went on vacation and while we were there we got married." I hold my breath not sure of his answer.

"Congratulations you two! That _is_ exciting news. Welcome to the family, Son." Christian and I are holding hands and I look up at him as my father says that. He has a sweet smile but he also looks relieved. "Just make sure you take care of my little girl."

"I intend on that, Sir." Christian answers my father.

"Christian, call me Ray. We're family now."

"So Daddy, you aren't upset?"

"Of course not. If you are happy then I am happy. I'm a little sad I won't get to walk you down the aisle but I'll forgive you if you make me a grandpa." Ray always been so accepting of things and just goes with the flow. He needed that to be married to my mom.

"No grand-kids for a while, Dad."

Ray laughs, "OK baby girl. Congratulations again."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Take care kid."

I look up at Christian and smile. "That went better than I thought."

"I agree!"

"So who's next?"

"I guess we need to call Carrick and Grace."

* * *

 **CPOV**

We decided that we would just tell my family in person. So we head over to Bellevue for Sunday dinner, a tradition in the Grey family.

My mother greets us at the door but doesn't notice our rings. We sit in the great room waiting for Mia to finish getting ready and for Elliot to grace us with his presence.

Finally, everyone is here so we sit at the dining room table. I don't even think we've been sitting there for three minutes when Mia yells, "Christian! Is that a wedding ring you're wearing?!"

I grab Ana's hand and smile at her. "Yes, Mia, it is. Anastasia and I got married when we were on vacation."

My family breaks into congratulations. I see my mom get tears in her eyes. Luckily Mia is a distraction at the moment. "Christian, Ana tell me all about it!"

I look to Ana. "I'll let you do that. She probably wants to hear the girly stuff" as I roll my eyes. Ana giggles at me.

I can tell Ana didn't think about how to tell the story. "Where do you want me to start?"

Mia looks at her like she had two heads. "At the beginning!"

"OK, well, Christian asked me to marry him and I said yes…"

"Where did he ask you?" Ana blushes at Mia's question and Elliot guffaws.

"Um, in bed." Ana is so red right now and Elliot is really laughing.

"OK go on."

"So, I said yes and we talked about getting married there since we knew that's what we wanted and we really didn't need an engagement or a big wedding. We asked at the resort and found out it only takes two days to get a marriage license in the Seychelles. We applied and then planned the ceremony. We got married on the beach with a pastor from a local church and the resort owner served as a witness. That's pretty much it."

"No, it's not. What did you wear? Did you have flowers? Did you have a reception?"

I can tell that Ana is getting exasperated but she doesn't let it show. "I wore a white sundress, Christian wore a white linen shirt and khakis. I had a small bouquet of orchids and hibiscus. We didn't have a reception but we did have a nice dinner after the ceremony."

"Then what did you do?" Ana looks like a deer in headlights. She starts to stammer unsure of what to say.

Elliot interrupts and saves Ana. "Jesus, Mia. What do you think two people who just got married and are on their honeymoon do?" Everyone laughs at Elliot's response but Ana blushes once again.

My mom excuses herself to bring dinner in and I offer to help and go with her. Once we're alone in the kitchen I ask, "Mom are you upset about us? I thought I saw you tear up." I never intended on hurting her.

She turns to look me with tears once again in her eyes. "Oh no, Christian, darling. It's the exact opposite. For years I worried about you, afraid you would be lonely and just work all the time. I am so, so happy that you and Ana have found each other." I walk up to her and, for the first time, I embrace her in a hug.

"We had a photographer. Do you want to be the first person to see the pictures?" I'm glad I thought to get the digital proofs on my phone.

"Oh, absolutely."

* * *

 **APOV**

The evening concluded with us telling Kate and calling my mom. On Monday, Christian had a press release sent to all of the news outlets. It included a picture of us on the beach.

 _Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises, announced that he married his girlfriend, Anastasia Steele, over the weekend. The couple had a private ceremony on the beach in the Seychelles. No other information had been released._

After the press got the news of our elopement we were bombarded with people trying to sell us stuff, wanting our exclusive story, or trying to give us advice. It got so crazy he had one of his guys, Sawyer, assigned to be my full-time CPO.

* * *

A couple of days later I get a call on my work phone. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello?"

"I see you weren't deterred from the photos, Ana."

"Listen, Leila, I don't know what your problem is but let me tell you, Christian and I have no secrets with each other. If you are trying to break us up that won't happen. So move on and get out of our lives and on with yours. Oh, and you might want to spend less time stalking people and get a job because all of your support from Christian is over."

Before she even has a chance to respond I tell her goodbye and hang up. Then I call Sawyer, "Luke, Leila just contacted me. I want to make sure she doesn't contact Christian or me again. Can you have someone tell her that if she doesn't stop I'll be filing charges for harassment."

Sawyer sounds almost happy. "Yes, ma'am. Would you like me to contact Mr. Grey?"

"No, I can tell him. Thank you, Sawyer"

I send a text to Christian.

 ***Everything is OK. I had Leila call me. I told her to stay out of our lives and informed Sawyer.***

 ***Shit! Are you sure you're OK?***

 ***I am fine just wanted to let you know. I love you.***

 ***Thank you, baby. I love you too, Mrs. Grey.***


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **CPOV**

My mom was so excited about the news that she had announcements made and sent to family and friends. We've gotten some congratulatory cards and wishes. I think we lucked out because even with the press release, we have not had too much aggravation except for vendors wanting us to buy things or sell our story. Compared to how things went previously, things have been relatively quiet. I don't know exactly what Ana said to Leila but she's dropped off the radar so it must have worked.

Mia pouted for a little while about not being at the wedding or being a bridesmaid. She got over it fairly quickly. Ana was nervous to tell Kate but she was really excited. She gave Ana a huge hug and made her promise to still keep in touch. They live in the same city, I don't know what the problem is… must be a girl thing.

We decided to have a dinner with my family and Ana's mom and Ray at Bellevue as a small celebration. Ana is a little worried it will become a big thing more like a reception.

Around midday, Andrea pages me in my office. "Mr. Grey, security from the lobby called and said that Mrs. Lincoln barged past them and is on her way up."

"Send her in, Andrea. Thank you for letting me know."

About two minutes later Elena bulldozes her way in my office. "Have you gone crazy, Christian?"

"Elena, what are you talking about?" I know what she's talking about but I just want to give her a hard time.

"This!" She holds up the announcement my mother sent out.

"Oh, yes. I apologize, you must have received that by accident. I told my mom I only wanted friends and family to get them."

She's so mad she's practically foaming at the mouth. "I can't believe you married her… your little experiment."

"Actually, I married Anastasia who is the love of my life. She's the only woman I love, have loved, and will love."

"What happened to you? Why are you suddenly so venomous towards me?"

"It's not sudden, Elena. I've been growing apart from you for quite some time. You were just too self-absorbed to see it. I realized that what we did when I was 15 was wrong, very wrong. You never really cared for me at all. I have something very good in my life now and I've decided I no longer want toxic people in my life. I would also like to suggest, if you choose to stay friends with my mother, you will not be anywhere near me or my wife. Any party, event, or gathering where Ana or I are present you are not to be there. You may think you have stuff on me but I have just as much or more on you and I have less to lose. Understand?"

"You can't dictate to me what I do and who I am friends with."

"I can and I am. Now I am busy so please leave. Andrea can see you out."

"Don't bother." She turns around in a huff and storms off.

* * *

It's time for my session with Flynn. I haven't seen him since before we left for the Seychelles.

"Hello, Christian. I understand congratulations are order."

"Thank you. Yes, I am very happy."

"Tell me about it. What made the two of you elope?"

"I've asked Ana to marry me before and she said she wasn't ready. Then one morning we woke up and she looked absolutely beautiful. I just asked her to marry me and she said OK." I smile at the memory of that morning.

"I see. Why didn't you want to have an engagement?"

"It's not like we needed to save money, we were in paradise, and we knew the end game was to get married. So we did."

"And how did your family take it?"

"Better than I expected. They were sad they couldn't be at our wedding but I think they were overall happy for us."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Like for once in my life I did something right."

"Why is that?"

"Aside from my company, I think I've been a disappointment to them. I gave them trouble when I was in school, I dropped out of Harvard, and when I became successful I was cold and distant."

"Why do you think you changed?"

"Easy, Ana."

"Go on, explain."

"Before I met her I didn't think I could give or receive love. I didn't let anyone in. I feel like I had to fight for her and I did. She knows everything about me and still loves me. She's my angel."

"That's quite a declaration there. So, what next?"

"I don't know. Be happy?" Flynn smiles at my response. He's been trying to get me 'happy' for years.

"What is something that you would like to work towards?"

"I want to get my family away from Elena. They have no idea who she really is."

"You know what you have to do for that to happen, don't you?"

I take a deep breath. This is the part I have been dreading. "Yes. I have to tell my parents."

"Are you ready for that?"

My stomach is doing somersaults at the thought. "Honestly? I don't know."

"I want you to think about it. If Anastasia is your support system, talk to her and let her help you. Sound good?"

"I can think about it."

"Good. Same time next week?"

"Yes."

* * *

I decide to walk home from Flynn's office. I need to think. Ana knows my past and she still loves me. But, she did leave me at first. Will not telling my parents about it hurt them more than them knowing?

 _And that is the big question_. Grace saved me and I'd hate to hurt her more than I already have. But I feel like a horrible loser by not telling them and having Elena around them.

What if Elena did this to other boys? Am I the only one? Part of what I can't reconcile is if she picked me out of convenience or if she had her eye on me. For years she had me believe I wasn't worthy of love, that I wasn't capable of loving someone, that I deserved to have that life and I couldn't have it any other way.

I need to know if I was the only one. I take out my phone and call Welch. "Welch, I need you to dig as deep as you can into Elena Lincoln, especially her personal relationships."

"You got it, Sir. Anything else?"

"Not at this moment. Thank you."

I finish walking home with a lot on my mind. I can't wait to see Ana.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **CPOV**

Welch called me and asked to meet with me in person with the results of his findings. That can't be good. I'm a nervous wreck inside, oscillating between anger, anxiety, and sadness. For so long I thought I was the problem. What if I'm not? What if I was just an innocent victim like Ana says?

I have Welch meet me in my office at home. I don't want to drag this stuff into Grey House. "Mr. Grey."

"Welch, have a seat. I trust you have found something in Mrs. Lincoln's background?"

"Yes, I have. Would you like me to go over everything now?" Welch knows of the sensitivity of this topic. Aside from Flynn, he may be the only other person who knows absolutely everything about me.

I inhale deeply and run my hand through my hair. "Yes. Let's get it over with."

"It appears that you may have been Mrs. Lincoln's first…" Welch stops unsure of what word to use.

"I get it. Go on."

"After you, she was involved with three more boys."

"How long after me?" How long has she been doing this for?

"Sir, it appears these other relationships started when you were away at school." An irrational animosity grows inside of me; that fucking bitch. I wasn't allowed to see anyone for all those years yet she's picking up boys while I'm at school.

"OK. Give me the details."

"I was able to get information that she was intimately involved with three other underage boys. A Tim Villafane, Jamie Dent, and a Mark Stockard." Welch studies his file as he reads the names to me.

"So, do we have enough information to press charges?" That would be the ultimate thing to hang over her head.

"Unfortunately, all three boys were at the age of 17 which is over the age of consent in the state of Washington. We have no recourse."

"What about with me? I was underage when we… started." Do I really want to open myself up to the public to get back at Elena?

"Sadly, no. The statute of limitations has run out." _Fuck_.

"So what can we do?"

"I can continue to see what I can dig up on her."

"Sounds good. Keep digging. Thank you."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

I walk in the library where Ana has made herself a substitute office. It reminds me to call Elliot and have his company build her an office in the apartment.

Ana looks up at me with sweet, adoring eyes. "Hey, baby. What's wrong?"

"I just spoke to Welch. So far we can't find anything to dig up on Elena. She came by the office yesterday pissed because she received our wedding announcement."

Ana looks at me with a smirk and then giggles. "I'm sorry Christian. Is kind of funny that _she_ got our wedding announcement. I know this is serious."

I start to laugh too. "I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when she got it. Anyway, I don't think she is going to stop being friends with my mother and I don't want her around. But, since we can't dig anything up on her the only thing I can do is to come clean to my parents."

Her face is etched with concern. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, I hate that bitch and would like to see her get what's coming to her. But I don't want it to hurt you or your family."

"I don't know what I want to do or should do."

"How can I help you? What do you need?" She gets up, walks around the desk, and faces me.

"You. I need you." She gets closer to me and stands on her tiptoes to give me a kiss.

"You've got me - all of me."

* * *

 **APOV**

I really hope that Christian can find peace and decide what he wants to do. If he chooses to tell them I can't even imagine how hard that will be. But of course, if things remain the same he's going to have to see her fairly often. I also don't know how Grace will handle the news. Unfortunately, this is a decision that only Christian can make; it's not my story to tell.

My phone pings with a text. It's from Mia.

 ***Hey, Ana what color centerpieces and place settings do you want for your party?***

 ***Centerpieces? Isn't it going to be the 10 of us? Surely everyone can fit at the same table.***

 ***I decided you should have a party so I've invited a couple of other friends and family.***

 ***How many more people?***

 ***Like around 20ish***

 _Fuck_. I wanted this to be a nice quiet dinner with immediate family. I really don't want a big party but I don't want hurt Mia's feelings.

"Christian?!"

He walks around from the breakfast bar holding two glasses of wine. Good. I'll need it. "What's wrong baby?"

"I just got a text from Mia and instead of just immediate family for our dinner this weekend she's invited twenty other people." I show him the text.

He hands me the glass of wine. "Let me call my mom and see if she knows about it." He walks into his office with his phone.

A few minutes later he comes out of his office. "Apparently when we told them only immediate family or friends they didn't realize we literally meant immediate. The bad news is the invitations have already been sent so we can either deal with it or call people and tell them it was a mistake."

"We're not telling people that, it's rude. I'm sure your mom and sister will plan something very nice and I will just have to deal with it. It's not that really big of a deal." He leans down and kisses me on the forehead.

"Thank you for being so flexible."

"It's not like it's going to kill me. But now I have to pick something out to wear." He laughs at me and takes his black Amex card out of his wallet.

"Here. Take this. Caroline Acton at Neiman Marcus can help you pick out something to wear. Get everything. Take Kate and make a day of it. Get her an outfit too."

"Christian…" I can't spend all that money just for one night.

"No. I don't want to hear it. You are my wife and I want to do this for you."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." I reach and give him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Kate and I spend almost the entire day trying on dresses. "Ana, can I just say how glad I am that you married a gazillionaire? Is his brother single?" Kate laughs as she is looking through dresses.

"Actually, Kate, I think he is…"

"Then I should pick a dress that best shows off my assets." Kate raises her eyebrows at me conspiratorially.

"Kate, I think any dress could show off your assets." Kate has always been beautiful with long, strawberry blond hair and shining green eyes. She knows how to use her looks to get what she wants while remaining unpretentious.

"Oh my God. Ana! Some of these dresses aren't even available to purchase yet!" Caroline comes into the private room we have, courtesy of Christian Grey.

"Ladies, would you like some champagne?"

"Yes!" I am in over my head here and looking for any kind of distraction while Kate is in heaven searching through the racks of clothes.

Caroline leans in and whispers to me, "Mrs. Grey, would you like some assistance in choosing a dress?" I think she could tell how out of my element I am right now.

"I would love that. I'm used to jeans and t-shirts."

"It would be my pleasure. You really are beautiful and have a lithe figure. I bet you would be stunning in a Zac Posen dress."

I have no idea who Zac Posen is but I guess this is why she is so good at her job. Caroline goes to the racks of dresses and looks back at me once in awhile to help her make selections. About an hour later I have chosen a strapless forest green silk Zac Posen dress with a sweetheart neckline. Kate teases me for picking a 'boring color' for my party dress. I don't really like standing out like that. However, the dress Kate chose is so her. It's a Monique Lhuillier sleeveless jacquard dress in a fire engine red and a plunging v-neck.

"Wow! Kate, you look so sexy in that dress. It's totally you!" Kate jumps up and down in excitement.

"Good, because I really love it! Next up, shoes!" I roll my eyes. I may be the only woman who doesn't like shopping. Kate easily finds a pair of open toed Jimmy Choo crystal-embellished satin heels with an ankle strap.

Caroline helps me. All I know is that Christian really likes Louboutins. He's a kinky bastard. I end up with a pair of laser-Cut black patent leather red sole pumps. They are sexy and beautiful at the same time.

By the end of it, both Kate and I are set for the party.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **APOV**

I stand looking at myself in the full-length mirror. I must say, Caroline is good at her job. I look like a movie starlet from the 1940's. My hair is down with slight waves, making me look like Ava Gardner.

Christian insisted on buying me jewelry at Cartier, stating he owed me a wedding present. I think my wedding ring and the trip would be enough but that's how he is. I picked out a pair of diamond Galanterie de Cartier drop earrings with a center diamond and interlacing curves of pave diamonds and a diamond essential lines tennis bracelet. By the time we left I was in shock over how much money he just spent and he is as happy as a clam.

I take some deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. I still don't know who all the guests are. I know for sure it's Ray, my mom, Bob, Grace, Carrick, Elliot, and Mia. I imagine if they are feeling up to it Christian's grandparents will be there. I go to walk out of the bedroom and into the great room to Christian. His back is to me. Here goes nothing.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm standing in the great room looking at the lit skyline of Seattle waiting for my wife. _My wife_. I still can't believe this is all real.

I hear Ana walk into the room and I am looking at a beautiful siren. She looks like one of those black and white movie starlets. "Anastasia, you are stunning. Words can't describe how breathtaking you are."

Ana blushes at my compliment. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is. I want to make sure she knows that. She gives me a shy smile as she walks towards me. I take a deep breath - she smells good too. I kiss her cheek close to her earlobe. "You're wearing the earrings I bought you." Seeing that she likes her gifts makes me happy.

"Of course, I love them. Thank you." Her voice is soft, barely a whisper.

"Dance with me?" I put my hand out for her to take. She places her hand in my and I turn on the sound system to 'Come Dance With Me' by Frank Sinatra.

"Frank, huh?" She giggles at me and I give her a sly smile and then pull her into a foxtrot.

Before I know it, it's time to leave for Bellevue. "Are you ready, baby?"

"As ready as I will ever be." We walk to the elevator hand in hand.

* * *

 **APOV**

We arrive at Bellevue shortly before eight. We enter the front door and the music and chatter fill the foyer. Grace greets us wearing a gorgeous navy blue lace cocktail dress with an illusion neckline and half sleeves. She is the picture of sophistication. "Well, here is the couple of honor! Welcome. Let me get you a drink." I have never seen her this outgoing.

Christian whispers to me, "I think she may have been hitting the bar already."

I laugh with him. "It is her party!" We walk into the party to see Mia did a fantastic job. There are vases of big dahlias in varying shades of muted colors. There are pictures of us in frames throughout the house. Some of them are from our wedding that no one else has seen yet. Christian brings me a glass of champagne. From behind me, I hear a familiar and welcomed voice, "Anastasia! Honey!"

My mom runs up to me and gives me a big hug. "I've missed you so much! Congratulations! You look lovely." It's good to see my mom. She's had a rough few years trying to find herself but now I think she's found love with her husband, Bob.

"Where's Bob?" I've only met Bob a handful of times but I know my mom is the social butterfly of the relationship.

"Um… he was just over there talking to one of Christian's uncles about golf. I don't know where he got to." A photographer stops my mom and me for a picture. Mia thought of everything.

As the photographer steps aside I see a familiar platinum blond bob. _Elena_. What the fuck is she doing here? "Mom, excuse me. I have to find my husband." I'm nervous at what his reaction will be.

I walk up to Christian who is talking to some distinguished looking man I don't recognize. Christian looks up at me and smiles. "Ana, I'd like you to meet someone. Anastasia, this is John Flynn."

"Dr. Flynn it's good to finally meet you."

"Believe me, Anastasia, I've been wanting to meet the woman who was able to do what I couldn't with Christian." He smiles at me and Christian laughs; it's obvious they have a comfortable relationship.

"Christian, can I speak with you for just a moment?" Christian's face changes immediately sensing that something is wrong.

"Excuse me, John." Christian steps away from Dr. Flynn and moves with me to a private corner of the room. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"Christian, Elena is here." His eyes get narrower and pure hatred creeps across his face.

"Where is she?" His tone is cold and rancorous.

"Christian, what are you going to do?" Maybe I shouldn't have told him. I don't want there to be a scene here at the party.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm just going to have a quiet conversation. I'll be right back." He leans down and gives me a chaste kiss.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I furiously walk to the other room and find her. She's talking to another one of my mother's friends about some stupid bullshit. "Elena, may I have a word with you?"

She looks up at me and a large, malevolent smile crosses her face. "Christian, it's good to see you! Of course. Lead the way, darling." I lead her into an empty room. "Christian, how are you?"

"Cut the fucking pleasantries, Elena. What the fuck are you doing here? Did I not make myself clear?" It's taking all of my control to not scream at her.

"Oh, you made yourself perfectly clear. But, listen to me. You will not tell me what to do. I am not some little, mousy brown-haired girl who trembles at you. I made you who you are. You don't forget that." As she talks to me she points her red lacquer-tipped finger in my face.

"Elena, make no mistake about it. I meant every word I said and I _will_ ruin you."

"Go ahead and try. You wouldn't want to burst your parents' bubble about how wonderful you are, would you?" I'm in disbelief. Now she is threatening me! Without saying a word I turn on my heels and walk away from her.

I need Ana. I need to find my wife. I find her talking to my sister. "Anastasia, can I have a moment?"

"Of course, Christian." I take her hand and lead her into my parents' den. "Is everything OK?"

"Ana, I need you." I lock the door behind us and stride towards her like she is the placid antelope and I am the fierce, hungry lion. I take her head in my hands and pull her to my mouth. I give her a passionate, unrelenting kiss. It takes her by surprise at first but is soon matching my fervor. I start to kiss her neck as she tries to catch her breath. As I am kissing down and across her shoulders, I slowly start to unzip her dress.

"Christian, we can't do it here. Someone will hear us or come looking for us."

"I don't care. No one will realize we're gone. The way I am feeling right now we won't need long anyway." I continue to unzip her dress and let it fall to the ground. She is wearing a black, lace corset with a matching thong. "Fuck, Ana. You are so fucking beautiful." I push her towards the simple desk.

"Turn around, baby." With her back towards me, I pull her hips back so she is bent over. I crouch down and slowly remove her panties. The gradual pace is making her pant with want. She steps out of her panties as I quickly stand back up and unzip my pants. Before she has a chance to realize it I thrust into her with a frenzied pace. I'm holding onto her hips hard to keep her from moving from my force. She whimpers quietly saying nothing.

I can feel her insides squeeze me letting me know she is close. "Ana, come on. Let go for me, baby!" My plea pushes her over the edge and we climax together.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **APOV**

The last of the guests leave so it's just family now. My mom and Bob are staying at Bellevue and Ray is staying at a hotel closer to the city. I tried to get him to stay with us at Escala but he didn't want to saying he would probably get up early if the fishing looked good.

Christian and I pour ourselves into his car, both of us exhausted. As we drive towards home he squeezes my knee. "You looked beautiful tonight, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. You looked very dashing yourself. And I'm glad you appeared calmer as the night went on"

"Well, the little romantic interlude we had helped me a lot." I look at him and blush.

"Ana, how can you be shy now? After all we've done and the kinky fuckery?" He picks up my hand and kisses it like a true gentleman. The roads are almost deserted this time of night so we arrive to Escala pretty quickly. Christian parks the car in his bay and we head up in the elevator. Out of exhaustion I lean up against him. "Baby, are you that tired? Do I need to carry you inside?" His eyes are sparkling with amusement.

I don't have enough energy to argue, so I can only manage to get the word 'no' out.

"Come on baby. Let's get in the bath and I'll rub your feet."

* * *

 **CPOV**

The following morning while Ana is still sleeping I contact Welch. I need to do something about Elena and get her out of my life and my family's lives.

"Welch, anything new on Elena?"

"Nothing has turned up so far, Sir. All of her… relationships have been consensual with males over the age of consent."

"Shit. That doesn't help me. Keep looking."

I still can't believe she had the nerve to show up last night. She really is delusional. I have to do something but I don't what. The only way I can really hurt her where it matters is socially. But in order to do that, it means I would have to tell my family my secrets. I don't think I am ready for that.

Sunday goes by quickly since Ana and I have a lazy day and pretty much just staying in bed.

The first part of the week is busy. We are negotiating a deal with a company that makes fiber-optics and we are running into some road blocks which means I have to go to Boston to meet with them. Normally I would send Ros to do it but she's busy working on a deal to secure quicker transportation through the Midwest.

"Baby, are you sure you don't want to come? We could stay the weekend there."

"Christian, as much as I would like to go with you I have to meet with a couple of my editors for my latest consulting project. It'll only be a couple of days - I'll be fine." I know she is suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at me.

"OK, call me if you need me and I will come right home."

"Yes, Sir." She quirks her lip up at me reveling in her little joke.

* * *

 **APOV**

The meeting with my editors went really well. Although, it did take a long time. It's in the evening and I'm starving. I think I'll stop at the wine bar a couple blocks away and have some dinner and a celebratory glass of wine.

I am seated in a booth by myself and am reading a new manuscript while I wait for my food and drink.

The dinner is fantastic and before I realize it, it's already 9 pm. I look at my phone and realize I have a couple of missed calls from Christian, shoot I forgot to turn it off silent. It's probably around midnight there so since it's late I decide to text him when I get home.

As I'm walking down the sidewalk to head home I start to feel fuzzy, like I may be sick or pass out. I think I see someone who looks like me but before I can register anything everything goes black.

The next thing I know is that it's really bright in here and I have a killer headache. As my vision clears I don't recognize where I am but I see a very angry Christian. "Christian, what's going on? Where are we?"

He's barely able to hold his anger in. "Really, I should be asking you that. Is this why you didn't want to come with me? So you can go whoring behind my back?!"

I'm so confused. What is going on? "Christian, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fucking play coy with me, Ana. I have pictures as proof. And to believe I came home early because you didn't answer my calls or texts and I was worried!"

"Christian? What are you…"

"Don't insult me anymore. So, this is what you do?" He shows me a picture on his cell that someone sent to him. It shows what looks like me making out with someone and liquor bottles everywhere. I don't remember any of that but those are the clothes I had on and it was obviously in this room, wherever we are.

"Christian, I swear, I don't know what that is about."

"Ana, don't play with me know. Just tell me, why wasn't I good enough?" I look into his face and while I see the anger in his expression, his eyes show that he's hurt. I don't know what to say. I don't remember any of it and I feel like shit.

"But, Christian, I didn't…" I can't finish the rest of the sentence before the tears start to flow.

"You didn't mean to get caught? I suggest you go back and stay with Kate for a while. I'll have your things sent there."

"My things?" My voice breaks. "Christian, are you?"

He looks at me defeated with utter sadness. "Goodbye, Ana." And just like that, he's out the door, leaving me in a place I don't recognize. I get up and looking at the room service menu I'm at the W Hotel. How did I get here? How did my life get ruined so quickly?

I call Kate. "Ana, is everything OK?"

I start to cry. "No Kate, it's not. Can you come and pick me up at the W Hotel on 4th? I'll explain everything to you later."

"I'll be right there, Ana."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kate pulls up at the front entrance and I climb in the car. "Jesus, Ana. What happened?"

I break down and tell Kate everything that happened. How in an instant my life has fallen apart.

We get back to her apartment that I used to call home and she hands me a cup of tea. "So, Ana, you don't remember any of this?"

"Nothing. The last thing I remember is leaving the wine bar to walk home and this morning. Everything in between is a black hole."

"Ana, it sounds like you may have been ruphied."

"Ruphied?"

"Yeah, Rohypnol. The date rape drug. I did a story about it in college for the paper. Ethan's roommate is studying to be a toxicologist, maybe he can help."

Ethan's roommate, Tanner, is just finishing up taking the blood and removes the band around my arm. "So when will the lab have the results back?"

"Unfortunately, Ana, it could take a few weeks. It's not as fast as on the TV shows, especially because they have to be able to determine the amount in your system."

I look up at him and panic is starting to set in. "So, what do I do in the meantime?"

"All you can do is wait. I'm sorry."

I look to Kate with tears in my eyes. I honestly don't know what to do. My life is ruined and now I have to wait weeks to find out why.

"Ana, why don't we go up to my grandparents' house on Ross Lake? It will be just the two of us and we can relax and wait this out. That way you won't have constant reminders."

"Kate, but what about your work?" How can she possibly be able to take a few weeks off?

"First, you are more important, and second, I can work remotely." She hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's pack some clothes and get out of this shit hole city."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

About two or three hours later we arrive at the Kavanagh's lake house. It's a charming cottage from the 1920's. We put our bags in each of our rooms and come back out into the living area.

I look at Kate. "Now what do we do?"

Kate smiles at me. "We eat junk and get drunk. I'll be back in about 15 with our supplies."

While I wait for Kate to get back, I try and call Christian. My call goes right to voice mail. He's ignoring me. I text him.

 ***Christian, please we need to talk.***

 ***There is nothing to say, Anastasia. This was the last thing I'd expect.***

 ***Please… Christian, I love you."**

He doesn't reply. I feel like I am stuck inside of some episode of the Twilight Zone. How is this even happening?

Kate and I spend the next week pretty much in seclusion. We watch movies, hike, play cards, and nap. We do anything that will keep our minds off the situation. Christian won't answer my calls or text messages. I even tried to call him at GEH and my call wasn't put through. He's cut me off from all communication.

* * *

One afternoon Kate's phone rings. She looks down at it and back up at me. "It's Tanner." We huddle around her phone as she puts it on speaker.

"Hi, Tanner." We both say anxiously not sure how to feel.

"Ana, Kate. I was able to pull a favor in the lab and rushed your results. You had a large amount of Flunitrazepam in your system. That's the drug in Rohypnol. With the amount that was found in your system, you wouldn't have been able to do anything. You would be out essentially as if you just had general anesthesia. I'll email you the full report."

I stand in complete shock, unable to speak or say anything. Kate thanks Tanner and ends the call.

She looks at me with concern in her eyes. "What do you want to do, Ana?"

"I guess go home and found out why this happened to me."

Once we're home I continue to contact Christian and anyone else who can help. But I've been cut off from everyone. It's as if I have a horribly contagious disease.

One day after another bout of crying because Christian won't communicate with me, Kate comes up with an idea. "What about that Welch guy? Doesn't Christian trust him with anything?"

"I suppose so but I don't have his phone number, just his email address."

"Ana, email him the report. He'll tell Christian."

"Good idea, thank you, Kate." I get busy with the email to Welch.

TO: LWelch

FROM: ASteele1891

RE: Important Information

Dear Mr. Welch,

Please excuse this form of communication, however, I need your help. Attached you will find the results from a toxicology report taken from me the day after the incident. I trust you will make sure it gets to the appropriate hands.

Sincerely,

Anastasia Grey

And, as I type my name the tears come back. What if this doesn't work? What will I do then?

I receive no response from Welch nor anything from Christian. It's been a week.

Kate comes up to me concerned, "Ana, it's been a week. You can't stay trapped here forever. I have to travel to Miami for work. Do you want to come with me? You could use the sun."

I look up to Kate who has been my rock through all of this. I haven't told anyone that Christian left me - not even my parents. If I start telling people about it then it's really happened. But now, that's the way it looks. It's been a week and there's nothing. I guess I just need to face it right now.

Kate and I pack up again and head to SeaTac for our flight to Miami. Miami is hot, sunny, and humid. The buildings are brightly colored and the atmosphere is happy and exciting. It's the exact opposite of how I feel. 

* * *

**CPOV**

Welch has been trying to get a hold of me for a few days now. But I can't see or talk to anyone. I sit here in my office with a bourbon in my hand hoping to numb my feelings. I opened myself up to her - the only woman I've ever loved. And she betrays me like this. Why?

Taylor knocks on the door to my office apprehensively, "Sir, Welch is here to see you. He said it was urgent."

"Fine, send him in." Welch hurriedly walks into the office. He doesn't pause and just sits down in the chair in front of my desk. I guess he's planning on staying awhile.

"Sir, I apologize for this intrusion but I have been trying to get in contact with you for a few days now."

"I haven't felt up to any company, if you may have noticed."

"Sir, that's why I am here. I received a toxicology report taken from the blood of Mrs. Grey the morning of…" Welch stops unsure of what to say. The morning I discovered Anastasia cheated on me and my life was ruined.

"Go on, Welch. I don't have all damn day."

"The report, it shows there was a very large amount of Rohypnol in Mrs. Grey's system. It's not possible that she could have done what is in the pictures you received. She would very much have been completely unconscious. In response, I tried to track who sent you the pictures and I was unable. It appears they came from a burner phone which was later destroyed."

"Welch, are you telling me…"

"Mrs. Grey was set up, Sir." I can't believe this. I was so horrible to Ana, so quick to believe the worst, even when she tried to explain. It's been over two weeks now since I left her and made her move out.

"Taylor, find out where Mrs. Grey is while I finish up here. She should be at Kate Kavanagh's apartment."

Taylor leaves me to go to the security office with Welch following him. I lay my head in my hands - I've been such an asshole. Can she ever forgive me? I should have known she would never have done that. I should have had more faith in her.

A few minutes later Taylor comes back to my office. "Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey isn't there. Apparently she and Miss Kavanagh were seen leaving the apartment with luggage."

"Luggage?" Taylor somberly nods knowing this means she could be gone. "Find her. I don't care how much it costs or what it takes." Taylor and Welch leave to go find where Ana is. While they start the search I go into my room to shower and clean up. I don't remember the last time I shaved or showered.

I come out of my bedroom dressed and showered. "Taylor, any luck?"

"According to Miss Kavanagh's brother, Ethan, the last known whereabouts of the women were at a house in Ross Lake that is owned by the Kavanagh family."

"Then let's get there, we have no time to waste."

About two hours later we arrive at the cottage, which is deserted.

"Sir, I'm going to talk to some neighbors and see if they know anything."

"I'll come with you. I want to know if anyone has seen Anastasia." It's a bit of a walk to get to the next cottage. Taylor knocks on the door and an elderly woman who looks like Tweety Bird's owner answers.

"Hello, may I help you boys?" The woman looks up at us.

"Yes, ma'am. We're looking for two young women who were staying at the cottage next door. Have you seen them?"

"You mean Robert and Celia Kavanagh's place?"

"Yes, yes ma'am."

"Their granddaughter Katherine and a friend were there for about week. Very nice young women."

"Yes, they are. Do you know where they went?"

"No. I saw them leave about a week ago when I was coming back from the store."

"Thanks for your help, ma'am. Have a good day."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **APOV**

"Kate, why do you have work here in Miami?"

"I'm doing an article on the nightlife in South Beach. Fun, huh?" She looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows making me laugh.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Let's go relax by the pool. Sun can heal you in ways nothing else can. And, so do pina coladas poolside."

I smile at her with tears in my eyes. "Thank you, Kate."

"For what?"

"Being there for me."

"Ana, where else would I be? You're my best friend."

Kate and I spend the rest of the afternoon lounging by the pool at the Marriott Stanton Hotel in South Beach sipping cocktails and just relaxing. For the first time in weeks, I actually relax.

After our relaxing day, we eat dinner at Taquiza, a nice little Mexican place with the most fantastic food I have ever had from a taco truck. We then spend the rest of the night walking along Collins Avenue, neither of us in the mood for a bar or club.

The heat and the sun have made us tired so we head back to the room for an early night. The next day Kate and I are awoken by the bright sun coming in from the beach. Both of us starving, we decide to get some breakfast before starting our day.

"So, Kate, not that I'm complaining, but when are you going to do some work?"

Kate laughs, "I was thinking we could start tonight and check some places out."

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Taylor, where could they have gone? They aren't in Seattle and they aren't at that cottage."

"Sir, I think we should see if Welch can find them."

"Good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of that?"

"You've had a lot on your mind, Sir." I smirk and start to call Welch. These are the times when I realize that Taylor isn't just an employee but also a friend.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Welch, I need you to pull all of your resources and find Anastasia. She is most likely with Katherine Kavanagh."

"Yes, Sir. I will start looking for her and call you back as soon as possible." I end the call with Welch, my stomach in knots.

"Taylor, why would someone want to do this to Ana, to us?" I run my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Sir, I've been wondering that myself. Whoever did this planned it out very well."

"When we find Anastasia and I make things right, that's what I intend to find out."

My phone rings and I put it on speaker. "Welch, what do you have?"

"I've found Miss Kavanagh and Mrs. Grey took a flight the day before yesterday to Miami. Unfortunately, I have not been able to find them at any hotel."

"What do you mean? Find out where they are!" I end the call, fuming with anxiety.

"Taylor, how quickly can the jet be ready? We need to go to Miami."

Eight hours later we finally touch down in Miami.

"Sir, it's late at night here. May I suggest we start looking in the morning? I don't think we'd be successful tonight." I don't want to but I concede, knowing Taylor is correct. We make our way to the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. I check into the Oriental Suite, my home for the night, but I am unable to sleep.

I was so cold, so harsh, so hurtful to her. To Anastasia, my wife. How could I do that to her? How could I believe so easily the worst in her and not even listen to her side of things? I abandoned her when she needed me the most. Even if I find her and tell her I know the truth, why should she forgive me? I gave up on her so easily.

I fall into a disturbed sleep merely out of exhaustion.

* * *

 **APOV**

Our first club is Mango's of South Beach. Kate tells the front her name and we are suddenly ushered into a VIP section in the Jungle Room next to the dance floor.

We are having a great time. There are salsa dancers every few minutes and a couple of times they dragged Kate out to dance with them. She feeds me a few mojitos and somehow she manages to get me out dancing with her. I'm honestly laughing. For the first time, I feel like myself. A young Cuban dancer, named Ernesto, takes my hand and starts to show me how to salsa dance. He's handsome and built and very, very gay but he is a lot of fun and a great dancer.

I'm not sure what time we pour ourselves out of the cab at the hotel entrance. Both Kate and I giggling and 'sshhh'ing each other to be quiet. However, we are anything but and we leave the late night hotel staff either laughing with us or rolling their eyes at us. I fall into bed just in my bra and panties, unable to do anything else.

Kate is trying to take her heels off and falls down on the floor with a loud thump. We both hysterically start laughing again. At some point, we both help each other into the same bed and fall asleep.

Bright sunlight streams into the room, "Arrgh! My head. Ouch."

Kate looks at me, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Steele… how do you feel?"

"Ugh, just about as good as you look." Kate goes to laugh and then abruptly stops.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much."

We decide the cure to the hangover is orange juice and sun. We change into our bikini's and head to the pool. 

* * *

**CPOV**

I wake up and somberly get out of bed. I call room service to order breakfast and coffee. By the time I am out of the shower and changed, room service is here. I sit down at the table with the Miami Herald when my phone rings. It's Welch.

"Grey."

"Sir, I wasn't able to find any hotel reservations in either of their names. But I did find a room in the Marriott Stanton Hotel with the reservation under the name of Karina Rowe."

"Get to the point, Welch."

"Karina Rowe is the Lifestyle Editor at the Seattle Times and Miss Kavanagh's boss. I called the hotel and they confirmed two young women checked into the room, one a blond and the other a brunette with blue eyes."

"Anastasia?"

"Yes, Sir. I believe so."

"Thank you, Welch."

I call Taylor, "Be ready to leave in ten minutes, we're going to the Marriott Stanton Hotel.


	26. Chapter 26

_**This is a shorter chapter than normal but I felt it is a good place to stop. Thank you to**_ _ **everyone who is reading my story - it makes me smile that you like it! ~jujukeck**_

* * *

Chapter 26

 **APOV**

The sun does help the gargantuan hangover I have and the orange juice helps to quench my thirst. I lay in the lounge with my eyes shut soaking up the sun. "Anastasia?" Is that my name? I must be dreaming it sounded like Christian. "Anastasia." Nope, that's my name. I open my eyes and there he is. I hadn't laid eyes on him for over two weeks. He is so gorgeous. "Ana, can we talk?"

I sit up and look at Kate with confusion. She shrugs at me but then says, "Ana, I'm going up to the room. Call me if you need me." So, now I'm alone with Christian. The last time I saw him he was kicking me out.

I don't know what I feel more, relief, sadness, or anger. I decide anger is the best for me to get through this. "It's a free country. No one is stopping you from talking." He winces at my words.

"I guess I deserve that." His voice is quiet sounding chastised.

My heart aches for him, I hate seeing him hurt. But I need to be strong, for myself. "Do you have something to say, Christian? I'm busy." I hear him gasp at my harshness.

"Ana, I'm sorry."

Now I really sit up and am in disbelief. "Sorry? That's all you can say? You're sorry? I have had the worst two weeks of my life. Sorry doesn't cover it."

"Looks like you aren't hurting here in Miami." He says petulantly.

"Christian, not that it's any of your business now, but Kate asked me to come here with her for work - to help keep my mind off of you and the misery I've been in. Would you prefer me to be sitting in the apartment sobbing into my pillow? You're the one who left me!" And now I can't hold back and the sob I've been trying to hold in.

"I was wrong, Anastasia. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly. I should have listened to you, believed you."

"Christian, what hurt me the worst was that you were so quick to believe I would do that to you. After all, we've been through. When I needed you the most you abandoned me. You left me when you said you wouldn't." I can't do this. I get up. "Christian, I can't do this here."

"Where do you want to go? Please, I need to talk to you." I shake my head.

I can barely speak above a whisper, my sobs constricting my throat. "I don't know."

"I'll get us a room." I look at him in shock. "Just to talk." I nod my head in agreement.

* * *

 **CPOV**

We get into the suite - being Christian Grey has its advantages in times like this. Ana sits in the single chair on the other side of the room. I know she does this so I can't sit next to her. I can see the pain I've caused her on her face. Her usually radiant, blue eyes are now dull and sunken in. Even with the little bit of sun she's gotten, she looks gray and sallow. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know if I could ever say enough to make you know how much I regret my actions."

"I tried. I tried to tell you the truth. I kept trying." And now she is sobbing into her hands. Seeing her like this is crushing me.

I go up to her and try to hug her and console her but she pushes me away. "No, Christian. Don't touch me."

"Ana, what can I do to make this right?"

She looks down at her hands, unable to look me in the eye. "I don't know, Christian."

"Ana, I love you. Do you still love me?" I have tears brimming in my eyes. I hold my breath bracing myself for her answer.

Her voice quivers, "Yes. I always will."

"Then please, come home with me. We can work on everything there."

"OK", she gives me a concise answer. I'm not sure if she really wants to or she's just caving in so we'll stop this conversation. 

* * *

**APOV**

The flight home is long and awkward. I don't talk and Christian just stares at me. The ride to Escala is also quiet. We get in front and Taylor opens my door. Quietly he says to me, "Welcome home, Mrs. Grey." I don't know what to say so I just nod.

We get into the foyer and Christian says, "Taylor will bring your bags into our bedroom."

"Spare bedroom, Christian. I may have come back with you but everything's not OK, we're not OK." I start to walk upstairs to the spare room.

"Ana, please." I turn around to look at him, my tears falling down my cheeks.

"Christian, please, I'm exhausted. I can't talk anymore. I can't cry anymore. I have nothing left." He doesn't respond, he just nods his head and turns around walking to the great room. This used to be my happy place. This used to be my home. But it's not. It feels foreign like I don't belong here. I cry myself to sleep unsure of my place in this world.

I'm up early, it's 5 am. I put my robe on and walk out to the kitchen to make some tea. I can feel him come up behind me. "Anastasia, you're up early."

"I didn't sleep well." My tea in my hand, I turn to look at him.

"Neither did I. It's not the same without you. I've asked Dr. Flynn to come over this morning. Is that OK?"

"That's fine. I'm going to get a shower and get ready." I stop, realizing that most of my clothes are at Kate's.

"I had Taylor collect your things from Kate's. They're in the closet in our bedroom." I want to say 'your' bedroom since that's how I feel but I don't. I don't think I have any more left in me. I just nod and go back up to shower in the spare room bathroom.

By the time I'm finished Dr. Flynn is here. I go to the great room to meet with him and Christian.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **APOV**

Dr. Flynn sits there as if nothing is wrong. "Christian, Ana, we all know why we're here so we won't have to beat that down. Let's get started, shall we?"

Christian looks over to me and says, "Yes."

"Ana, let's start from the beginning. What do you remember from the night you were drugged?"

I look at him, unsure of what to say. No one has asked me about it except for Kate. I didn't expect to rehash it now. "What happened that night?" I clear my throat. "Right. I was at the wine bar for dinner, I decided to treat myself because my meeting went really well. I was walking down the sidewalk towards home and the next thing I remember is waking up in a strange place with Christian yelling at me." My voice cracks at the end. The memory is a fresh wound for me. I look down at my hands embarrassed and not sure where else to look.

Christian gasps, "Ana, I'm so sorry." My tears are now falling down my cheeks and I attempt to wipe them away with the back of my hand. Dr. Flynn hands me a tissue.

"Thank you."

"But Ana, why didn't you answer my calls that night?"

"My meeting ran late and I didn't realize I missed any. By the time I saw them it was late so I figured I would text you when I got home."

He looks at me in horror, "But you never had the chance?" I just shake my head.

"Christian, why was it so easy for you to believe I could do something that horrible?"

He shakes his head and runs both of his hands through his hair. "I don't know. I was sent these pictures of you making out with some guy and I was just filled with jealousy and rage. I wasn't thinking straight. I guess I was always afraid that something bad would happen to us."

"Christian, why did you believe that something bad would happen between you and Ana?"

"Because I don't deserve her. My happiness couldn't have lasted long." I look at him and my heart twists, all I can do is manage a squeak as I cry. Christian looks up at me, "Baby, I'm so sorry."

My tears are still flowing, "I know."

Dr. Flynn looks at me, "Ana, tell the rest of your story. What happened after that morning."

I can't look at Christian when I say this so I focus on Dr. Flynn. "After Christian… left, I called Kate to come and get me. She was the only person who I knew would come. We were back at her apartment and I told her what happened. She suggested we meet up with her brother's friend to see if I may have been drugged. He took my blood and said that it could take weeks for the results to come in. Kate suggested we go to her grandparents' cottage to wait it out. We figured that maybe if we got out of Seattle I would feel better. About a week later, Tanner called and said the results were in and I was drugged. He said there was no way that I could have...could have done those things in the pictures. I tried to call Christian to let him know but he wouldn't take my calls or answer texts. I was cut off. Kate suggested I send the results to Welch, so I did. We thought he would tell Christian about the results. We waited about a week and heard nothing. So, when Kate said she had to go to Miami for work I went with her. We thought maybe the nice weather and the sun would help me to feel better. We were only there for a couple of days before Christian came, and, well, you know."

"OK, Ana. Now, Christian. Let's hear your story."

Christian looks up at Flynn as if he asked him to do the impossible. "No, my story is a lie. I don't want to say it."

"Christian, I know that's how you feel but this is part of the process - part of your healing. Please, start from the beginning."

Christian looks up at Flynn resigned to do it. "I was in Boston for work. I tried to call Ana but she didn't answer. Then I got sent photos of Ana… with some guy. It said that I should keep a better eye on my errant wife. I immediately flew back and tracked where Ana was from the GPS on her phone. She was in this hotel room. There were liquor bottles everywhere and the room was trashed and Ana was passed out, wearing the same clothes as the pictures. I was _so_ mad. I thought she was trying to lie to me. I kicked her out and didn't answer her. I didn't talk to anyone for days; I just stayed in my office. Welch had tried to contact me but I didn't answer him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Welch came by the apartment and insisted I see him. He told me about the results and that the pictures were sent from a burner phone. He found where Ana and Kate were and well, here we are."

Flynn looks at the both of us and places his tablet down. "I see how much the two of you care for each other even while you are hurting yourselves. Sometimes you have to fight for each other in marriage, and this is one of those times. You can heal your marriage if you want to. I'm not saying it will be the same as before because it won't, but you can learn to trust one another again. I think that's all for now, I've given you a lot to think about already. I'll speak with you both later" He takes his glasses off and stands up ready to leave. I don't know what to feel at the moment. I feel sad that Christian was so hurt but I am also still so pained at what happened.

After Flynn leaves, Christian comes up to me. He takes his hand under my chin so I am looking into his eyes. "Anastasia, I am sorry and I will do whatever it takes for you to have faith in me." He kisses the top of my head and I hear him take in a deep breath smelling my hair. I just nod and go upstairs to the spare room. I'm broken and I don't know if I can be repaired.

* * *

 **CPOV**

It's been a couple of weeks since our session with Flynn. Since then we have seen him individually but not together like the first time. She is still in the spare room and spends most of her time there working. I think she's writing but I don't know. She still doesn't really talk to me about stuff except for small talk. At least she eats meals with me, which is a change in the right direction.

I know she checks in with Ray because I've overheard her talking to him. The only place Ana has gone is to Kate's a couple of times. Each time I worry that she won't come back - but she does. Gail told me that Ana has started a home project of painting the one room. I offered to hire someone to do it for her but she said she wanted to do it herself.

Then, one day I am outside of the room when I hear her squeal, I run in just in time to catch her falling off the 6-foot ladder from the top. It feels so good to hold her in my arms again, I don't want to let her go. But I do. I place her down and she stares up at me, her blue eyes sparkling and she's breathing heavy. She doesn't say anything so I tuck some of her hair behind her ear and let my hand linger just a little longer than needed. I yearn to touch her. This is the first time in over a month that I've been this close to her. It takes everything I have to not take her in my arms and kiss her. "Anastasia, are you OK?" Ana looks up at me and nods but doesn't say anything. Her eyes are wide and I know she feels it too. Our connection, the one we had when I first caught her in London. It's still there. I walk out of the room leaving her there.

* * *

The only person outside of this apartment that knows what is going on with us is Kate. We haven't told anyone else. It's a Saturday night and we have to attend a cocktail party at my parents' home tonight for one of their charities. It will be the first time we will be together.

I'm in my suit waiting for her. She comes down the steps and is absolutely stunning in a black Zac Posen off-the-shoulder cocktail dress. Her hair is pulled to one side and cascading down her front. She's wearing a pair of Christian Louboutin heels in a leopard print. She takes my breath away. "Ana, you look beautiful."

She looks up at me nervously and thanks me. We get in the car and I say to her, "We don't have to stay long. We just need to make an appearance and then we can go."

She looks at me and her voice is husky, "That's ok, Christian." Just hearing her say my name lights a fire inside of me.

The party is in full swing when we get there so luckily no one is there to greet us when we come in the house. I hand her a glass of champagne, "For you, Anastasia." I can see her blush as she thanks me. As soon as we get into the great room one of my father's partners corners me for some discussion on the legalities of monopolies with telecommunications. When I finally can get away from him and I go in search of Ana to make sure she is OK.

I finally find her alone, in the dark atrium looking up at the stars. Her back is facing me so I walk up to her, "Ana, are you OK?" She looks at me startled. "You look like you were a thousand miles away there."

She smiles, "I was just thinking." She shivers. I take off my coat turn her towards me and wrap my coat around her shoulders. But I don't let go. I don't want to let her go. We're both looking into each other's eyes, saying nothing.

I look down at her. She is so beautiful and so hurt. I just whisper her name, "Ana." I can hold it in no longer and I lean down and kiss her. She kisses me back lovingly and passionately, pouring all of her emotions from the past month into this one kiss. When we are finished I rest my forehead against hers. "Ana, I'm so sorry. I love you."

She looks up at me, her eyes not leaving mine and replies, "I love you too Christian." I kiss her again and breathlessly whisper to her, "Stay with me tonight, please. I need you." She replies, "Yes." And that's all it takes.

I look around and see that no one has noticed us and decide now is the best time to sneak out. We get into the SUV and on the way back to Seatle I can't let her go. I hold her hand and brush my thumb against her knuckles.

When we get into the foyer of the apartment I pick her up and carry her to our bed. And from there I make sweet, leisurely love to her and give her all of my complete veneration.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 ****

 **APOV**

I wake early and am, at first, confused about where I am. Then, I realize I'm in our bedroom - with Christian. These past few weeks have been the hardest in my life. There were points where I wasn't sure if I was going to make it.

I open my eyes and see Christian awake and watching me. "Good morning, Anastasia. You don't know how much I've missed this." He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and gets up. He's already showered and dressed. "Would you like to do something with me today?"

He sounds so apprehensive with that question. I smile at him, "OK." After I'm showered and dressed and we've both eaten breakfast, Christian takes me to the Washington Park Arboretum. We have the place to ourselves and we walk through the gardens hand-in-hand, enjoying the quiet solace the park provides. Walking through here with Christian makes me realize how much I've missed him. I know we have a lot to work on but this is where I want to be. We don't have to talk much but we don't need to. Not now, not yet.

We reach one area of the park where the sun is shining through the trees, making it look like a mystical garden. We stop and Christian takes a picture of me with his phone. "I want to remember how you look right here, right now." We spend another couple of hours just walking around the gardens enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Ana and I are having a wonderful morning walking around the arboretum. I think being in nature is helping to heal us.

My phone rings irritating me but when I see it's Welch I know I can't ignore the call as much as I want to. "Grey."

"Mr. Grey. We have tracked the purchaser of the burner phone that was used to send the photos to you. It's Elena Lincoln."

"Fuck! Keep digging, Welch and make sure Taylor and I are updated."

Ana looks at me worried. "Christian, what's wrong?"

"That was Welch. He found out who sent me those pictures."

"So, who was it?"

"Elena."

"That fucking bitch!" Ana's face is red giving away her anger. "Is she the one who ruphied me too?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out."

"Why would she do that? I don't understand."

I think back to the argument that Elena and I had at the party. "Ana, it's my fault. She said she was going to ruin me and I pretty much dared her to do it."

"Christian, she's crazy. This is not something a normal person would do. This is not your fault. And, I think the best revenge we can have is to be happy since she was obviously trying to break us up."

"Ana, I have to cut all ties with her, for once and for all. I have to get my family away from her."

She looks at me with concern in her eyes, knowing what that means. "You're going to tell your parents about Elena? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I don't want to but I have to."

* * *

Luckily Flynn was able to see me on Monday morning. "So, Christian, what's going on?"

"It was Elena who sent me those pictures."

"How does that make you feel?"

"How do you think it makes me feel? I'm fucking pissed! I can't believe she would go to those lengths to hurt me."

"Why do you think she wants to hurt you?"

"I don't know. She was mad I married Ana."

"Why do you think she was mad? If she was truly a friend wouldn't she be happy for you?"

"I suppose she would be. I've been feeling distant towards her lately but this just takes the cake."

"How did Ana take the news?"

"She's pissed and rightfully so."

"I don't doubt that. So tell me, what's next?"

"I am cutting off all ties to Elena Lincoln and the Greys. Then I'm going to see about pressing charges."

"How are you going to keep her away from your family? Isn't she good friends with your mother?"

"Yes. I'm going to have to tell them about her and me."

"Do you think the potential turmoil this may cause you and your family is worth it?"

"I have to. I've been left with no choice. In order to get her out of my life totally, I need to do this."

"OK, then let's discuss how you are going to tell your family. We can plan it out and it will help your anxiety about what will happen. So, tell me how you envision this happening."

"I figure that I will sit my parents down and just tell them. I don't know of another way."

"And who will you have for support?"

"Anastasia, although I'm still not convinced I deserve her."

"Christian, Ana believes you are worthy of her love. Let her be there for you. Let her do this for you. She wants Elena out of your life just as much. Go home - talk to Ana. Let her help you."

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian comes home from his appointment with Dr. Flynn. He looks more upset than when he left.

"Christian, are you OK?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not. Ana, I need you. Please come lay with me." I lay with him in our bed, his arms wrapped around me, both of us naked. Our skin to skin contact provides solace to him. After lying with each other for hours, neither of us speaking, neither of us with a need to, Christian whispers my name.

"Ana?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"I have to tell my parents. Will you be there with me? I don't think I can do it without you." I roll over so I am facing him and slowly caress his face.

"Of course, I'll do whatever you need. I love you."

"Even after everything?"

"Yes, even after everything."

"Ana, they are going to hate me. You should probably hate me."

"Christian, they are your parents. They love you and they will know you are the victim. You didn't do anything wrong. It was her, it was all her."

He looks at me, his face aggrieved. How can someone who has so much to give, hate himself so much? How can he not see what we all do? Christian is deserving of our love, he may be fifty shades, but he still deserves it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 ****

 **CPOV**

Today is the day I tell my parents about Elena and me. I don't know how they will react and that is what scares me the most. I've made peace with what I've done. But my parents didn't do anything to deserve this. For as long as I've lived with them, I've been a disappointment. Today will just be the cherry on top of the sundae.

Ana and I are going to their house for dinner and at some point, I will have to tell them. I don't know what to say - I'm just going to shoot from the hip and hope for the best. We arrive at Bellevue shortly before 7. My palms are sweating and my heart is racing. Ana squeezes my hand to give me encouragement. Dinner is tense and my appetite is gone.

We're finishing up coffee when my mother says, "Christian, are you ok? You seem upset."

"Actually Mom and Dad, I have to talk to you."

"Darling, whatever it is, you can tell us. Don't be afraid."

"Why don't we go and sit in the other room." We go and sit in the den, Ana holds my hand for support. I take a deep breath and try to calm my mind. "Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something and I really wish I didn't have to."

"Christian, what is it? You're worrying me." Here goes nothing.

"I need you to stop being friends with Elena Lincoln, she needs to be out of our lives for good. What I have to tell you is going to upset you, and I'm sorry." I swallow trying to gather my nerves. "The summer I was 15 I was doing work in the Lincoln's yard. And, to save you all the gory details, Elena seduced me. I ended up having a 6-year relationship with her. I broke it off with her when I was 21 but she doesn't seem to be able to let go. She even tried to break Anastasia and I up, and she almost succeeded." I look over to Ana hoping she can keep me strong."

My mom is in tears, but I can't place my dad's reaction. "Christian, did I just hear that right? You had a 6-year long sexual relationship with Elena that started when you were fifteen?"

"Yes, Dad. That's right."

"Why did you say anything? Why didn't you ask us for help?"

"Because, up until recently I actually thought she helped me. I stopped fighting and drinking, and I started to do well in school. You were so happy that I changed. I thought I changed for the better."

My mom looks up at me, "Oh, Christian. If I had known why you thought you were better I would have taken you angry and fighting. She victimized you. She took a young boy, my young boy, and used him for her own perverted desires."

"So you guys don't hate me?"

"Christian, no, of course not. I just wish you felt that you could have told me before this went on for… years. Did you love her?"

"No, what Elena and I had was just…" My dad holds his hand up for me to stop talking.

"We get it, son. Why are you telling us this now, so many years later?"

I swallow hard. "Elena is mad that I married Ana. I cut my ties with her and she told me she'd ruin me. I didn't believe her. I should have." I hate to recount this story.

My dad looks at me, imploring me to speak more. "Christian now is the time to come clean and get it all out."

"She led me to believe that Ana was cheating on me. It caused a lot of problems - we almost split up."

My mom gasps and covers her mouth. "Are you two ok?"

I look to Ana and kiss her hand. "Finally. My wife is a remarkable woman, who is able to forgive me. Even when I don't deserve it."

My mom smiles when she looks at the two of us. "Christian, you are not to blame for the despicable things that woman has done. I'm just upset that we didn't know sooner so we could help you. But we can move on from this. You can move past this." My mom then turns to my dad, "Carrick, what actions can we take?"

"Mom, I already looked into it. The statute of limitations has passed. But I have my security gathering evidence for what she did to Ana." Mom looks at me puzzled. "She drugged Ana with Rohypnol as part of her plan to try and break us up."

"My dear, Ana, are you ok?"

Ana nods her head, "I'm alright, now."

My mom looks at both of us. "We need to take that whore down." She said it so abruptly that it elicits a giggle from Ana.

My dad claps his hands together, "I sure could use a stiff drink. Anyone else?" In unison, Ana, Grace, and I emphatically say 'yes'.

We stay and have a few more drinks. And the relief I feel is immeasurable. I was sure my parents would be furious with me. They aren't happy by any means but considering what happened, things are going well. It's late so my parents urge us to stay over.

Ana is my wife, but with her in my childhood bedroom, I feel like I'm breaking the rules and in danger of getting caught. We're lying together in my bed. "You know, Ana. I've never had a girl in my room before." I look at her giving her my best seductive eyes.

"Christian, we're going to get caught," Ana whispers in my ear.

"Well, baby, if we're really quiet I may make it to third base." I smile as I'm kissing her neck.

"Christian, if you play your cards right, you might just get to home base."

I growl in her ear, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm amazed at how well Christian and his parents handled everything. Grace and Carrick stayed so calm and remained supportive of him without placing any blame on him. They are an amazing family and the love his parents have for Christian is evident.

I don't know how Grace is going to handle this with Elena socially but, Carrick is looking into possible criminal charges for when she drugged me. Apparently, just possessing Rohypnol is a crime and she could even be charged with kidnapping. However, he said there needs to be more evidence supporting the claim that it was Elena who drugged me.

Christian said if I press charges I may have to testify and he doesn't know if he wants me to have to do that. But without that, we don't really have anything against her. I think the thing that will hit her the hardest are the social ramifications from Grace.

Christian has not mentioned that Leila has a possible part with this because he doesn't want to have to explain who she is. I don't blame him. However, he has Welch looking into it to see if she has violated the NDA.

I feel like I shouldn't have a say in any of this except for the part where I was drugged. I still don't know how anyone would know I was there - it was a spur of the moment decision. That's what doesn't make sense to me. It's obvious Elena had a part in it because of the pictures sent to Christian. I just can't figure out who drugged me and how. Welch said he's going to keep digging but I'm prepared for the fact that we may never know or be able to access the information on the up and up.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 ****

 **CPOV**

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey, it's Welch. I've found some information regarding the incident with Mrs. Grey."

I take a deep breath. I'm almost scared to find out what it is. "What is it?"

"We found security footage from the bank down the block. It shows Mrs. Grey walking into the wine bar. It appears that someone followed her in. We also see her come out, start to walk and then pass out where the same individual and another person put her in a car."

My stomach churns and I think I may be sick. The woman I love was drugged and kidnapped and I didn't believe her. "Can you see who the person is or anything identifying the car?" I need to get justice for my Ana. I should have never listened to her when she told me she didn't need a CPO.

"We're working on it, Sir. The footage we have is from a distance and not the best quality. I have our best people working on it and we're also checking to see if there were any other cameras that may have caught it."

"This gets full priority, Welch. I need to find who did this."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

I sit at my desk in shock - I am numb. I should have protected her. I should have believed her. If it weren't for me she would have never even been in this mess.

My cell phone rings and I answer it without checking the caller ID. "Grey."

"Christian, you sound like you've had better days. I finally got a hold of you - you haven't been answering my calls."

"I did that on purpose, Elena. I thought I made myself clear at the party." I hiss venomously. I know she had something to do with this more than just sending me those pictures.

"Christian, I just want to see how you are doing. I'm concerned. I heard about what happened with you and Ana. She is stupid to have cheated on you but it's good to know that now before she trapped you with children. I do hope you made her sign a prenup."

What the fuck? Did Elena just implicate herself in this? "Elena, what are you talking about? Ana and I are fine. And, not that it's any of your business I _want_ to have children with Ana one day. I want to give her the world."

Elena bristles on the other end. "Oh, I must have misheard. You know how gossip gets around in the lifestyle…" She allows her sentence to fade trying to sound sincere.

"I'd like to know who told you this information. I don't appreciate someone spreading lies about me."

"Oh, I don't even remember. If you and Ana are fine then what's the issue?" She's trying to deflect from this - she knows she messed up. The only person who knew about Ana and I was Kate and I know she wouldn't tell. She's Ana's best friend.

* * *

 **GPOV**

I can't believe I let that whore close to my family for so many years. I trusted her and she took my son's issues and used them to manipulate him, to lure him into her disgusting life. He was just a boy! I wish I would have seen the signs. I wish I would have questioned why he changed suddenly and why he was spending so much time with Elena.

It's even more disgusting that she continues to try and have a hold on him. Hasn't she done enough to him? She is evil incarnate. Christian doesn't want anyone else to know but I need to do _something_. I've already cancelled the plans I have made with her for later in the month and I'm not taking her calls. Carrick says I should not do anything because they are building a case against her and we don't want to tip her off.

We can't let her get away with this. We can't.

What else has she taken from Christian? I was always worried he didn't have any girlfriends in high school or college and now I know why. Are there any other victims? Luckily, Elliot never liked Elena so he was never around her alone. Thank goodness.

I always wondered why she lent him the money when he started his company. I figured it was because of Linc or something. Is that why she and Linc divorced? When they got divorced, Christian was around 21 years old. So she was doing all of this in the same house she shared with her husband! I hope she didn't give him any diseases. Maybe I should insist Christian get some blood work done.

Carrick said the statute of limitations has passed. There should never be a statute of limitations on a crime like this. She is a sex offender and needs to be on the Megan's Law registry. And to think of the lengths she went to harm poor Anastasia. She is just the sweetest thing - how could she?

I really hope they throw the book at her. Carrick knows a lot of judges, maybe one of them could help us out.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Welch, can you find out where Elena Lincoln and Leila Williams were on that night? Would you be able to trace their cell phones and check any receipts at the bar?"

"That may take a little… finagling but I'll work on it. I also have my guys looking to see if any Rohypnol prescriptions were filled at local pharmacies. Is Taylor providing protection for Mrs. Grey?" Why is he asking about this?

"Yes, why?"

"I was going to also suggest we have someone who won't be recognised by Ms. Lincoln or Ms. Williams."

"Good idea, Welch. Taylor just hired a new guy, Sawyer. I'll have him work with Anastasia."

"If I may, I would also have another officer to be covert or able to follow Mrs. Grey everywhere."

"It's going to be difficult to find a female CPO but I'll get Taylor on it. Thanks for your help on this." I contact Taylor to ask him to assign the new guy to Ana's protection as well as hire a female CPO. I know there aren't many females in the business but I am willing to pay whatever it takes to get someone and get her soon. I need to make sure she is safe from now on. She is my whole life, I can't risk losing her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **APOV**

Tonight we're meeting Kate and her new boyfriend, Alex, at Columbia Tower. I come downstairs and Christian is the picture of beauty. He's wearing a white button-down shirt with those gray pants that I love. He's so sexy. I'm wearing a white Zac Posen cap-sleeve paneled pencil dress and pink Christian Louboutin Iriza half-d'orsay pumps. I feel so feminine in this dress and shoes.

Christian turns around, giving me his megawatt smile and strolls towards me quickly. "Anastasia, I'm not sure I want to let you out of this apartment looking like that."

"Why? Don't I look alright?" I look down at my dress and my shoes.

"Alright? Anastasia, you look downright ravishing." He stands as close to me as possible without actually touching me. Very slowly he leans down and gives me a seductive kiss and I feel it down below.

"Maybe we can skip dessert at the restaurant and come back here instead." I'm breathless and my voice is low and husky. Oh, the effect he has on me.

"You can be dessert - Ben and Jerry's and Ana. It's my favorite."

"We better go before we never make it out of here."

* * *

 **CPOV**

We get to the restaurant and Kate and her boyfriend are already there. She runs to Ana and gives her a huge hug. I then give Kate a handshake and quietly thank her for being a good friend to Ana. Kate smiles and gives me a knowing wink. Then she introduces Alex to us - he looks familiar to me but I can't place how I know him.

I shake his hand, "Christian Grey… did you go to Seattle Prep?"

Ah, so that's where I know him from. "I did, for a short time anyway. I was expelled from there."

"I remember. You were captain of the rowing team, right?"

"I was, for even a shorter time than I was at the school."

"Well, it's good to see you. After you left, you were a legend. That school was so boring until you came."

I laugh nervously. I was such a mess as a teen and it's something I don't wish to relive. "I'm glad I could provide entertainment. Although it's not something I am proud of. So, what have you been up to?"

"After Seattle Prep I went to Stanford. Now I'm a Development Engineer at Google."

"That's interesting. I'd love to discuss what you think about the newest project GEH is working on some time."

* * *

 ****

 **APOV**

I've missed Kate so much, I didn't realize how little of each other we see. She is really doing well at the Times.

As Kate and I are gossiping about what some of our college friends are up to, I hear Christian and Alex animatedly talk about the Mariners. To my surprise, I hear Christian plan going to a game with Alex and sitting in the GEH box. I'm really happy that Christian gets along with Kate's boyfriend but I'm even happier that it appears he's got a friend.

"So, Kate, Alex is really nice and cute. Is it serious?" I look at Kate and I know the answer just by her face. Her green eyes light up and sparkle.

She gives me an excited giggle, "Oh, Ana, I think I'm in love!"

I feel like a teenager talking about a crush. I get excited with her. "Have you two said anything? You know…"

"Not yet but I think he's going to say it soon. I definitely don't want to be the one to say it first."

Kate and I spend the dinner while we catch up on things, laugh, and gossip. And to think that just about a year ago we were sitting in the apartment drinking wine from a box and eating Chinese takeout.

Christian and Alex talk about all kinds of guy stuff: the Mariners, SeaHawks, movies, pretty much anything. When Christian is paying the bill - he insisted he pay as a thank you to Kate for being a good friend. When we get up to leave and Christian gives Alex his business card.

As we get into the R8 I can't help smiling. And it's contagious because Christian smiles too when he looks at me. "Baby, I love seeing you smile, but what has you so bemused?"

"I'm just happy we had a really good night - including you." Christian looks at me again and gives me his huge grin.

"There's only one problem with tonight, Anastasia."

"What is it?" I try and quickly rack my brain trying to think of what it could be.

"Why I haven't had dessert and I am still terribly hungry." His voice is suddenly low and seductive.

"Well, Mr. Grey. I may be able to help with that."

We are at the apartment and as soon as we are in the great room Christian turns to me, grabbing my hips and pulls me close. I can feel his desire for me. He leans down and gives me a soft, sensual kiss. I look up at him and whisper, "Is it time for ice cream?"

"Well, Mrs. Grey, I'm not really hungry for ice cream anymore." My face falls and I feel a shock of disappointment. "I have something sweeter in mind." He goes into the kitchen and takes out a jar of honey.

"Christian, won't that get really messy and sticky?"

He looks at me salaciously, "Not if I lick it _all_ off." I feel the blood in my veins heat, my heart rate increases, and my mouth goes dry. The things this man does to me.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to go to bed hungry, would we?" He gives me a provocative smile and shakes his head. Suddenly, he's picked me up and is carrying me and the honey into our bedroom. He gets past the door and kicks it closed with his foot.

He sets me down so I am facing him. Standing closely to me his voice is low and raspy, "Anastasia, I can't wait any longer. Take your dress off now." As I am taking my dress off Christian takes his shirt and pants off so he's only in his boxers. I climb onto the bed and am on my hands and knees. "Baby, stay just like that. Don't move." He practically growls. He comes up behind me and drizzles the honey onto my naked back. Slowly and deliberately, he licks up my spine, when he gets to my neck he gives my earlobe a little bite. Then just as slowly, he licks back down my back around my shoulder blades while cupping my breasts. My nipples harden in anticipation.

Suddenly, he takes his honey-coated hand and rubs it _there_. Oh, my god. I'm still thinking about what he's going to do when I feel his warm, wet tongue glide up and back down. My body convulses in pleasure and he uses his tongue to circle and tease my clit. I'm gasping for air when he thrusts into me, immediately sending me spiraling into a giant orgasm. A half hour later we are laying in the bed all stinky from the honey trying to catch our breath.

He looks over at me and smiles, "We're really going to give Mrs. Jones something to think about when she goes to wash the sheets."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **CPOV**

I meeting Kate's boyfriend, Alex, for lunch. I think having him on the GEH team will be very useful for our products under the Eco Technology Division. I'd really like to bring affordable technology to places like Darfur without it ruining their environment or taking their needed resources.

"Mr. Grey, good to see you again." Alex reaches out to shake my hand.

"Please, call me Christian. Would you like something to drink?"

He looks to the waiter, "I'll have an Arnold Palmer." The waiter nods and turns to me.

"Just water for me, please." The waiter leaves to fetch our drinks. "The croque madame here is excellent. It's a guilty pleasure of mine."

The waiter returns and we both order the croque madame. I can hardly wait, I'm famished. "So, Christian, you said you'd like to discuss something with me."

"Yes, the other week when we were talking, you had a lot of great ideas and GEH could really use you in our Eco Technology Division. I want to know if you would be interested."

"You're offering me a job? But I didn't do anything." He is completely dumbfounded.

"I know great talent when I see it and one of the things that have made me so successful is that when I recognize good talent I go after it. I can offer you an increase of your salary above what Google is paying you, and we have very good benefits. Plus, you will be able to use the GEH box at Safeco Field whenever you want. What do you say?" I don't beat around the bush with these things.

"I say 'where do I sign'. I would love to have this opportunity. I would like to give notice at Google if that's OK."

"Of course, you shouldn't burn any bridges. Just let me know when you will be available to start and I will have the paperwork sent over to you." We spent the rest of the lunch just talking about random things. It felt good, almost normal, to have someone my age other than Elliot to talk to like this. And I'm sure Kate and Ana wouldn't mind either.

* * *

 **APOV**

It's lunch time and I've been nauseous all morning. I don't know what's going on but with this headache and nausea, I'm having a really hard time focusing on my latest consulting project.

I decide to take a break and walk down to the kitchen. Gail is preparing something for dinner. "Gail, do we have any ginger ale?"

"Sure, Ana. Aren't you feeling well?" Gail looks at me concerned.

"I think I got that stomach bug that's been going around." Ugh, I hate being sick.

"Oh, my poor dear. Why don't you go lie down in the bedroom and I will bring you ginger ale and some crackers." Gail gives me a reassuring smile. She would have been a great mother. She is practically a mother to me.

As I am drinking some ginger ale and considering closing my eyes for a little nap, Christian runs in. "Ana, baby, are you OK? Sawyer called me and said you were sick." Jeez. Sawyer watches over me even when I'm still in the apartment?

"Christian, you didn't have to rush home. It's just a stomach bug. Gail is taking good care of me. But, that was very sweet." I know his overreacting is coming from a place of love so I don't want to crush him.

"Should I call my mom?" He's still so concerned, but it's making me giggle.

"No, honey. I'll be fine. Why don't you go and finish your work? I'm going to take a nap."

He walks toward me and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "OK. But call me if you need anything."

I give him a smile and a little salute, "Yes, Sir." He walks out of the room shaking his head and smirking. I fall asleep in a heavy nap and wake up three hours later.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm reviewing the paperwork for Alex's contract when my phone rings. It's Welch - I hope he has some news.

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey, I have an update on the situation."

"Go ahead, Welch."

"We have had some breakthroughs. We were able to procure some additional footage from a different angle as well as get the bartender to be a witness along with a patron of the wine bar."

"Do we have enough for charges to be filed?"

"Yes, I believe we do."

"Good make copies of everything and keep them safely secured. Then send the info to my dad. He will be representing Anastasia in the case and has a contact in the District Attorney's office."

"Yes, Sir. Do you need anything else?"

"No, not at the moment. Thank you."

* * *

I need to call my father and let him know what will be coming. "Hello, Christian. What's going on?"

"Hi, Dad. Welch just called me and said he thinks he has enough evidence for the DA to press charges. I asked him to send them to you."

"OK. They may ask Ana to testify, would she be able to do that?" _Shit_. I don't want her to have to relive all of that.

"Let's leave that on the table as a last resort. Call me when you have everything and we can discuss next steps."

"You got it, son"

* * *

 **APOV**

We're meeting with Christian's dad to go over information about my case. They are going to try and get some serious charges put against Elena and Leila. I'm glad I'm feeling better from yesterday because my stomach is doing flip flops for sure now.

I know I was a victim but I feel so ashamed about it. Other people know more about what happened to me that night than I do. I want them to pay for what they did but there is also a part of me that just wants to leave it alone to die. I know Christian won't allow that to happen.

Carrick looks at me once we are in his office, "Ana, Christian has already seen this information and while I know it will be difficult I think you should see it too, especially since you will be asked about it if you have to take the stand. We're hoping there is enough evidence to prevent that from happening. OK, so the evidence we have so far; two videos from different angles of your kidnapping. It's very difficult to identify who they are but you can tell from the video it is two women, there is a receipt from a local pharmacy for a purchase of Rohypnol paid for with a credit card in Elena's name. This is probably the best piece of evidence we have. We are still trying to get information on the prescribing physician. We also have two witnesses at the wine bar who can testify that Leila followed you in and when the bartender turned her back to your drink, while it was waiting for the waitress, it appeared that Leila had put something in your glass of wine. Obviously, most of this is circumstantial but with all of it combined and the fact Elena and Leila won't be able to produce credible alibis; I think we have a solid case. Now, I've spoken with my contact at the DA's office and they said while it may be fairly quick for arrests and charges to be made, it may take a few months until the actual hearing. We are lucky the District Attorney is up for re-election as prosecuting a case with a female victim and someone as well known and liked as you would be very good for his campaign."

I am so perplexed by this legal system. "So, if it wasn't a reelection year they wouldn't pay attention to what happened?"

Carrick looks at me with soft eyes. He's been a lawyer for a long time and I'm sure he's seen a lot and is used to this. "No, but I think it will help us to speed things along which can only be to our benefit."

I can feel the tension radiating off Christian; he doesn't deal well with situations where he has no control. "So, Dad, what do we do now? Just wait?"

"Well, Christian, I'm afraid that's all we can do."

When Christian and I get in the car to go home I know something is bothering him. He looks so pained. "Christian, what's wrong?"

He looks at me and I see the four-year-old I thought had gone away. "Ana, I'm so sorry this happened to you, and I'm sorry about how I acted towards you afterward. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

I reach out and grab his hand, "Christian, you need to forgive yourself. I forgive you. It's in the past and can't be changed." He just nods in reply.


	33. Chapter 33

_I_ _'ve had a few messages asking if Ana was raped when she was kidnapped by Elena. She was not raped - that's something violent that I don't think I could ever write about. However, I will leave it up to your own imagination as to what happened. I have my idea but yours may be different. Thanks for reading and all of your reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 33

 ****

 **APOV**

It's been a few days since we met with Carrick about the case. We're just waiting to hear back from the DA's office. I feel like I am in a haunted house waiting for the next thing to pop out from the darkness and scare me. I just wish I could put this all behind me and never have to think about it again. I try to continue on with life as normal - or life as normal as it can be married to Christian.

I'm pretty much over that stomach bug I had except every once in awhile I get sick but a couple of hours later it will go away. I think the stress is starting to get to me. While sitting in my office reviewing my latest manuscript Christian runs in. I look up at him in shock. "Christian, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"I just got word that Elena and Leila are being charged today and arrest warrants will be issued. Come, look."

 ***Elena Lincoln charges - possession of a controlled substance with intent to distribute, harassment with intent to do bodily harm, stalking with intent to instill fear, aggravated assault 1st degree, aggravated kidnapping 1st degree, disorderly conduct, sexual assault, illegal possession of a firearm. She will be put on Washington's Sex Offender Registry.**

 **Leila Williams charges - criminal conspiracy, harassment with intent to do bodily harm, stalking with intent to instill fear, aggravated assault 1st degree, aggravated kidnapping 1st degree, disorderly conduct, sexual assault. She will also be put on Washington's Sex Offender Registry.**

 **Bail set at $535,000***

"Christian, what does this mean? There are a lot of charges listed, are they going to have to be tried for all of them?"

"I don't think they will all stick. I think they charged them this many to bring up the bail and make sure some of them stick."

"How long will it take to go to trial?"

"My dad said it could take months for it to go to trial." Christian looks down, not wanting to look at me. "He also said you may have to testify. But, I told him it is only as a last resort."

I didn't even think of that as an option. I don't know if I can, or if I want to testify. "Does your dad know when they will be arrested?"

"He said it should be by the end of the week so they don't try and run. Are you ok, baby? You know I am not going to ever let anyone hurt you again, right?"

I look up at him, my words are in my throat but I nod and simply reply, "Yes."

* * *

 **CPOV**

Ana isn't feeling well again. It really has me worried that there is something seriously wrong with her. It's not normal to get sick like that this often and just have it go away.

"Anastasia, I know you said that everything is fine but I'm worried about you. Please go to the doctor if this happens again. Please, promise me."

"Christian, I'm fine. It's probably just the remnants of the stomach bug and stress from the trial." I try and give her a smile but I don't worry any less.

The next few days go by quickly. Alex is doing fantastic things with our Eco Technology department. He's helped to develop a hand-wound cell phone and we are going to try to market it to a manufacturer. Unfortunately, this means we need to travel to Chicago to meet with them. We try to convince Ana and Kate to come with us but unluckily for us, Kate had a journalism conference to go to in San Diego.

Alex, Ros, and I spend the next couple of days in back to back meetings. I don't think we even left the hotel; the negotiations are long and tedious. All I can think of is getting back home to Ana. I hate being away from her for too long.

The three of us are having dinner at David Burke's celebrating a successful day with the 75-day aged ribeye. This is probably the best steak I have ever had. We're discussing some points for the next day when my phone rings. I look down and see it's my dad and immediately get nervous that something has happened. "Sorry guys, if you'll excuse me. I have to take this."

I walk out toward the lobby to a quiet and secluded area. "Dad, what's wrong? Is Ana ok?"

"Son, she's fine. I just called to let you know that Elena and Leila were taken into custody today. I wanted to let you know in case the DA's office calls you or Ana."

"Do they know when the trial will be?"

"No, but it could be a while. Rumor has it that Leila doesn't have money for a lawyer so she has been assigned a public defender."

"Thanks for letting me know."

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm not feeling well so I make an appointment to see my doctor. I figure if I didn't, Sawyer would rat me out anyway. She'll probably say it's something minor and give me an antibiotic. I feel fine - I just get nauseous sometimes. I'm sure it's because of the stress. I'm sitting in the waiting room reading a manuscript. I figure if I'm going to b stuck here I might as well get some work done.

I'm engrossed in the story when I hear my name called by the nurse. "Mrs. Grey?" I almost forgot that _I'm_ Mrs. Grey. "Yes, that's me."

"Dr. Rice will see you now. Please follow me."

I follow the nurse into the exam room where she takes my blood pressure and pulse. Then she makes me cough a few times while she listens to my lungs. "Everything looks normal. Dr. Rice will be with you in a moment." She leaves and shuts the door. I start paging through an old People Magazine when the doctor comes in. She is younger than I expected. She could be Christian's age.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm Dr. Rice. It's nice to meet you. What is the problem today?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Every once in awhile, I feel sick and then it goes away. It must be some kind of stomach bug. I've also been under a lot of stress lately."

Dr. Rice looks at me and smiles genuinely. "I'm sure we'll fix whatever the problem is so you can be on your way. First, though, before we do any treatments or testing I need you to take a pregnancy test. It's just routine."

"Oh, I couldn't be pregnant; I'm on the shot." She looks at me and smiles again but doesn't say a word. "But it's no problem to do this."

Dr. Rice hands me the cup. "You need to fill it to the line indicated on the cup. The bathroom is just next door."

I take my silly little cup and head to the bathroom. Luckily I have to go or this would be a complete waste of time.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey, _guys - this is the second to the last chapter. I hope you've liked the story so far! And I hope you like the ending just as much. ~jujukeck~_

* * *

Chapter 34

 **APOV**

I come back into the exam room and hand the doctor my cup. She puts the test strip into the cup and places it on the counter. "While we wait for that, I have a couple of questions for you."

"Sure."

"Have you traveled to Mexico or eastern Africa in the last six months?"

"No."

"How are you sleeping?"

"I guess I could use a little more sleep but other than that I'm fine." As I answer the doctor scribbles notes in my chart.

"How long have you had the nausea?"

"Off and on for a little while, I suppose."

"What time of the day is nausea worse?"

"Um, I guess between morning and lunch time."

"Is there anything that makes the nausea worse?"

"The smell of coffee. But, I don't like coffee to begin with."

"Is there anything you have found that makes the nausea better?"

"Usually ginger ale and laying down for a little while. I'm lucky I work from home."

"What effect do food, milk, and antacids have?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think any."

"Has there been any chronic illnesses or cancer in your family?"

"Not on my mother's side. I don't know about my father's side. He died when I was an infant."

"Alright. Let's check the test Mrs. Grey and we can move on to other things." She goes to the counter where the cup is and spends some time examining it and looking at my chart.

Oh my God. What if I can stomach cancer or something? How will I tell Christian or Ray? The doctor turns around and sits back down facing me. "Well, Mrs. Grey, I think I have the answer."

Why is she stalling? Just give me the bad news already! I feel like I'm going to be sick. She looks me in the eyes and smiles. "You're pregnant."

Did I just hear that right? No, I couldn't have. I can't think clearly - I think the room is spinning. "Wh...what did you say?"

"By your shock, I assume this was not planned."

"Not at all. But how could that happen? I thought the shot was reliable."

"Usually it is. But sometimes it can fail. No birth control is 100%."

How am I supposed to tell Christian? What if he gets mad? We never really discussed kids. I know I've always wanted them but I don't think Christian does. "Mrs. Grey, by the level of your hormones I would say you're about two months along. But I'd like to do a blood test to be sure."

I'm in shock. All I can do is nod my head and roll up my sleeve. I leave her office still in shock but on the ride home, I think about a baby. Christian would make a wonderful father. I know he doubts himself but one thing for sure is our son or daughter will be protected and cared for.

I head home and try to think of a way to tell him. I think if I portray it as something negative that's how Christian will take it. I need to make this a happy moment. Just then I have an idea - it's from an old episode of Full House but I think he'll like it.

I go down to the kitchen. "Gail, Christian comes back tonight. Have you made anything for dinner?"

Gail looks up at me in shock. "I'm sorry, Ana. I haven't. I'll get started right away."

"No, Gail. That's actually good. I'd like to cook him dinner. Why don't you take the night off?"

"Can I get you anything from the market?"

I smile at her. Gail is such a loving person. I'm glad Christian and now me, have her. I wonder how she'll be with a baby?

About an hour later I'm back with all the things I need for our special dinner. I'm making baby back ribs, roasted baby carrots, and baby red skinned potatoes. For dessert, I am making mini sweet buns. I'm nervous and excited at the same time.

About two hours later Christian comes walking in while I'm setting the table.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I walk into the apartment and it smells great. "Gail, dinner smells…" I'm shocked to see Ana setting the dining room table. "Baby, is that you cooking?"

Ana looks up at me and giggles. "Don't be so shocked!"

"Anastasia, I don't know what you've done but you look radiant today." I walk over and give her a kiss on her head and inhale her scent. This smell is home. I lean down and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Baby, I have missed you."

She kisses me back and groans into my mouth, "I have missed you too. But first, dinner is ready." I sit down at the table. Dinner looks fantastic. "Baby back ribs? They smell great. Do you want some wine, baby?" I notice Ana stop and tense up for a second.

"Oh, no, I'm going to have water."

"Water? But we always have wine with dinner." This is strange, even for Ana. "Baby, are you feeling OK?"

She turns around and looks at me. She smiles and comes to sit at the table with me. "Of course I am. I'm just trying to drink more water. Kate is on this huge health kick."

We eat dinner and I have to say Ana is a wonderful cook. The ribs, carrots, and potatoes are delicious. She also made these sweet buns for dessert. Ana looks at me and gives me a shy smile. "Did you like dinner?"

"Yeah, baby it was great. But, I would rather taste you instead." Ana looks up at me and blushes.

"First, I want to play a game of truth or dare." God, she looks so fucking sexy.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Oh, really, Mrs. Grey? May I go first?"

"Of course, Sir." This is going to be fun.

"Truth or Dare - How many surfaces should I fuck you on tonight?"

She turns red and looks down at her hands. She looks back at me, her voice is low and husky. "As many as possible, we have to make up for lost time after all." She looks into my eyes and licks her lips. "My turn Mr. Grey."

I smile at her, "Go ahead, Mr. Grey."

She suddenly looks apprehensive and it worries me a little bit. She sighs deeply. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I wink at her making her flush.

"What name would you pick if our baby is a boy?" It takes me a second to realize what she said. My mind is going a million miles a minute and my heart is not far behind.

"Our baby?"

She smiles again at me and nods. "Our baby. It's why I was sick. It was morning sickness." I've never thought about having kids. But I also never thought I'd get married either.

I can't help it in my excitement I run over, picking her up and swinging her around. "We're going to have a baby?" She laughs with tears running down her face.

"Yes! Yes! You're going to be a daddy!" I set her back down so she's standing in front of me. I place on hand on her stomach, where our child is, and the other I put under her chin. I give her a kiss and try to pour all of my feelings into it.

"Anastasia, I love you so much. You've made me the happiest man on earth. How far along are you?"

"The doctor thinks it's two months but she is doing a blood test to be sure. She said most couples normally wait until they are three months to tell people."

"So, then I have one month to keep you all to myself." I love this woman. She's my best friend, my wife, my lover, and the mother of my child.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Six Months Later…**

 **APOV**

Today is the day. It's the final day of court for Elena. I'm as big as a house and am trying to find something that doesn't look hideous. I stand in front of the mirror flustered and annoyed. Christian walks up to me from behind, puts his arms around my ever-growing belly, and gently kisses my neck. "Baby, you look beautiful. Take your time, we have three hours until we need to be there."

Leila's trial has already ended. She turned state's witness against Elena and took a plea. She will be spending at least the next fifteen years in jail without a chance for parole. Elena has pretty many charges against her. Her lawyer tried to have some of them dropped but the judge wouldn't allow it. Then, she tried to plead she was under duress due to the financial burden Christian placed her in when he got rid of the salons. The judge also threw it out. Her lawyer is some expensive hotshot so I'm sure he'll try and pull out all his tricks.

We get to the courtroom and I barely fit through the aisle to my sweet. Christian is guiding me with his hand on my lower back. My stomach is now so big I can't see my own feet. We find our seats and sit down. The press coverage has been ridiculous. It's the perfect gossip magazine article, the Prince and Princess of Seattle, about to have their first baby, victimized by a jealous hag.

The bailiff comes in. "All rise for the honorable Judge Lowry." It's a struggle, but I manage to stand. The judge walks in and takes his seat at the bench.

"You may now be seated." They begin the closing arguments. They started them yesterday but each has some more time today. Once they finish, the jury gets sequestered to come up with the verdict on all charges against Elena. This is the part that can be long. The judge calls a recess while the deliberations happen.

Christian, ever the doting husband, helps me out of the courtroom and past the media. "Ana, you need to eat something. You haven't had anything since this morning."

"Christian, I'm not hungry. My back hurts and I'd like to lay down." Those seats aren't comfortable on a normal day let alone when you're eight months pregnant.

"OK, baby, let me talk to my dad and see if he knows how much time we'll have." I sit down on a bench with Sawyer and Taylor beside me. Since I've been pregnant both of them have become more protective of me. And Christian wouldn't have it any other way.

A few minutes later Christian comes back. "My dad said they think it could be awhile. I've got us a suite at the Westin. He said he'll call when the jury is ready to return."

"OK, good. I just want to lie down for a little bit."

"You can lie down but you must eat something before we come back here. What do you want? I'll have the order put in a while."

I sit there thinking and then it hits me. "I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some macaroni and cheese."

He looks at me with his gray eyes twinkling and gives me a secret smile. "Whatever you want is yours." We get to the hotel and up to the suite. I go into the bedroom and lie down on the bed. Christian comes in, takes off my shoes, and begins to massage my feet. I fall into a deep sleep.

Two hours later I feel a soft brush against my lips. "Ana, baby, it's time to go back. Do you want to come or stay here? You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I want to see this." I get up and put my shoes back on, and in ten minutes we're back at the courthouse. The judge is at the bench, we're all seated, and the jury has just walked in.

"Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?"

"Yes, your Honor."

The bailiff takes the paper with the decision on it and gives it to the judge. It seems to take forever for him to read it to himself.

The judge looks up and reads the verdict. "For the charge of possession of a controlled substance with intent to distribute the jury finds the defendant guilty, for the charge of harassment with intent to do bodily harm the jury finds the defendant guilty, for the charge of stalking with intent to instill fear the jury finds the defendant guilty, for the charge of aggravated assault in the 1st degree the jury finds the defendant guilty, for the charge of aggravated kidnapping in the 1st degree the jury finds the defendant guilty, for the charges of disorderly conduct the jury finds the defendant guilty, for the charge of sexual assault the jury finds the defendant guilty, for the charge of illegal possession of a firearm the jury finds the defendant guilty."

I gasp. She's been found guilty on all charges. Suddenly Elena cries out, "Please, no! I didn't do anything wrong!"

The judge bangs his gavel, "Counsel please keep your client quiet." The lawyer whispers something in Elena's ear and she nods her head.

The judge looks up, "Elena Lincoln, you have been found guilty of all charges presented to you. You are remanded back into custody to await sentencing." Elena leaves handcuffed and her feet shackled. Her roots are growing out and her wrinkles are getting deeper. She doesn't need to look beautiful where she's going. Court is adjourned and we wait to leave the courtroom.

Finally, she's out of our lives. And, in about six weeks we are going to become a family of our own. Christian is holding my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. I look up to him, "I love you, Christian Grey."

He smiles back down at me, "I love you, Anastasia Grey."

 **THE END**


End file.
